Comment tu séduis la fille
by noemieb85
Summary: Traduction de kindheitstraum - Oliver rencontre une Felicity ivre puis tout le monde veut jouer à l'entremetteur - sauf lui. On lui fait du chantage pour qu'il s'y mette. (Felicity n'était pas ivre. Non. Elle l'aurait su si elle l'avait été. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait. - Comment Felicity se moque d'Oliver Queen, parce que le quarterback ne peut pas séduire une fille.)
1. Pas comme ça que tu séduis la fille

**Voici la version française de « How you get the girl », de** _ **kindheitstraum**_ **.**

 **Il y a huit chapitres, que je publierai tous les quinze jours.**

 **Un immense merci à Béné d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta pour corriger des coquilles, des incohérences, et surtout éviter les maladresses dues au changement de langue, alors qu'elle ne regarde même pas la série… même si, d'après elle, elle n'a pas trop le choix et est exploitée…**

 **Je traduirai toutes les reviews que vous voudrez bien laisser pour les envoyer à l'auteure.**

* * *

 **"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu séduis la fille, Queen."**

Felicity n'était pas ivre. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle l'aurait su si elle l'avait été et elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de son amie Sara, qui avait disparu dans la foule quelques secondes après leur arrivée à la fête de quelqu'un de leur lycée organisée pratiquement chaque semaine, espérant la retrouver après des heures à la chercher absolument partout, quand elle le vit être rejeté par une autre fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Oliver Queen, le célèbre quarterback de son lycée qui était sorti (ou avait couché) avec à peu près chaque fille de cette fête, ne parvenait pas à trouver quelqu'un à embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle trouva un gobelet rouge propre, le remplit de vodka, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Oliver, elle aurait pu savoir qu'elle était ivre. Elle n'aurait certainement pas fait ça sobre. Mais Felicity n'était pas ivre. C'était juste qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver une autre opportunité de le taquiner.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en lui offrant le gobelet avant de prendre une gorgée de sa propre boisson, qui était loin d'être aussi bonne que si Sara l'avait faite, si elle n'avait pas disparu aussi vite.

Il ne la regarda pas et ne demanda même pas ce qu'il y avait dans le gobelet : il se contenta de le prendre. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'elle n'était pas une sorte d'ex petite amie psychopathe qui lui voulait du mal.

\- Je t'ai vue y verser de la vodka, déclara-t-il en réponse à ses pensées, gagnant ainsi un regard bizarre de Felicity.

Comment savait-il ce qu'elle pensait ?

Ça aurait pu être le moment pour Felicity de réaliser qu'elle était ivre et avait perdu le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, mais elle faisait aussi des trucs comme ça quand elle était sobre. Alors elle ne le réalisa pas.

\- Tu sais, reprit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la fille qu'il avait draguée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu séduis la fille, Queen.

Elle devait crier un peu pour dépasser le niveau de la musique.

Oliver rit, ivre lui-même. (Bien que peut-être pas autant qu'elle.)

\- Vraiment ? fit-il d'une voix empestant l'incrédulité.

\- Ouaip, répondit-elle en insistant sur le p (elle le faisait toujours).

\- Alors dis-moi. Comment tu séduis la fille ?

Et Felicity eut un sourire narquois.

\- Un bon départ serait : ne pas avoir un passé avec elle où tu aurais été un enfoiré.

\- C'est ce que je luis dis, intervint une voix masculine empêchant Oliver de faire un commentaire déplacé. _Oliver_ , je lui dis, _tu ne vas pas continuer à séduire des filles, si tu continues d'être un enfoiré._

\- Eh bien, si même un de tes deux meilleurs amis ne peut pas t'aider, je ne crois pas en être capable, lança Felicity en riant.

Tommy avait un sourire charmant aux lèvres, étant clairement le seul à être sobre parmi eux trois. (Ça avait peut-être un lien avec le fait qu'il avait été désigné pour conduire.)

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontrés. Je m'appelle Tommy Merlyn, déclara-t-il en tendant la main à Felicity.

Elle eut un petit rire tandis qu'ils se serraient la main. Évidemment qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Mais pourquoi était-ce si drôle ?

\- En fait, on est ensemble en Anglais. Et en Histoire.

\- Tu es en dernière année ?

\- Nan. Juste aussi intelligente que j'en ai l'air.

Felicity remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. À présent, les deux garçons la regardaient vraiment, et pas juste son visage. Elle portait son jean le plus moulant et un haut qu'elle ne se serait jamais acheté elle-même mais sa mère essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle ressemble moins à une geek et elle ne se plaignait pas : des vêtements gratuits étaient des vêtements gratuits et elle avait quelque chose à porter pour ce genre de fêtes stupides, où Sara la traînait une fois par mois. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés de manière désordonnée et tombaient sur ses épaules et elle affichait un rouge à lèvres rose bien voyant qui lui donnait son propre style.

Oliver ne pouvait pas retenir un commentaire. Pas après qu'elle l'ait traité d'enfoiré.

\- En fait, tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui pourrait être une de mes ex petites amies psychopathes.

Elle savait que c'était censé la blesser. Elle n'était pas stupide.

\- Je suis plus maligne que ça, rétorqua-t-elle.

Tommy intervint juste au bon moment.

\- Oh, je me souviens de toi. Tu es la nana intelligente et folle qui va passer son diplôme en avance, c'est ça ? Felicity Smoak ?

\- À votre service, confirma Felicity en faisant la révérence.

\- Je t'aime bien, répondit Tommy en riant.

 _Ça en fait un sur deux_ , pensa Oliver, contrarié, déjà à la recherche d'une autre fille à draguer. Il aurait bien dragué Felicity si elle n'avait pas été une telle emmerdeuse. Et il venait de la rencontrer.

\- Alors s'il te plaît, Felicity, continua Tommy pendant qu'elle finissait son verre. Donne à mon ami Oliver ici présent un cours intensif sur séduire une fille dans une fête pleine de filles avec qui il a déjà couché.

Felicity recommença à rire. Elle aimait bien Tommy, elle aussi. Il n'était vraiment pas l'idiot qu'elle croyait.

\- Je peux séduire une fille par moi-même. Donc non merci.

Felicity et Tommy se focalisèrent tous les deux sur Oliver.

\- Je t'en prie. Fais-nous une démonstration, Queen, lança Felicity avec un geste de tête en direction d'un groupe de pom-pom girls avec un amusement évident.

\- Donnez-moi cinq minutes.

Et avec ça, Oliver se fraya un chemin vers son groupe de cible habituel.

\- Deux minutes avant qu'elles l'envoient toutes bouler, commença à parier Felicity.

\- Une, répondit Tommy avec un grand sourire.

Quelqu'un d'autre se joignit à eux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et chacune d'entre elles. Il va revenir dans trois… deux… un…

Et comme par hasard, Oliver revint vers eux et Felicity leva les yeux. C'était John Diggle, connu sous le nom de Dig, qui était assis à côté d'elle en Anglais. Elle l'aimait bien, il était vraiment sympa pour un sportif. Particulièrement avec elle.

Tommy et Dig essayaient de se retenir de rire, mais Felicity ne fut pas aussi sympa et elle ricana quand Oliver finit par les rejoindre, un doigt en l'air dirigé vers ses deux meilleurs amis, les défiant de dire quelque chose ou de rire.

\- Tu peux séduire une fille par toi-même, hein ?

Oh, elle adorait ça. Oliver Queen n'ayant pas ce qu'il voulait, n'ayant pas de fille à embrasser.

\- Oui. Seulement, par celles-là à cette fête.

\- En fait, c'est vrai, commenta Tommy en donnant à Felicity un nouveau gobelet.

Le fait qu'elle en boive une gorgée sans même se demander ce que c'était aurait dû être un autre indicateur de son état d'ébriété, mais Felicity ne réalisa même pas qu'elle l'avait fait.

\- En fait, il y a un secret, dit-elle aux trois footballeurs en mettant le coude sur l'épaule de Tommy.

Ça aurait pu sembler complètement ridicule, étant donné qu'elle était très petite, mais les talons hauts que sa mère lui avait offerts pour son 16ème anniversaire un an plus tôt compensaient la différence de taille.

Oliver arqua les sourcils, tandis que Dig affichait un grand sourire. Il aurait commencé à chercher un surnom de couple pour ces deux-là s'il avait été du genre fanboy, mais il ne l'était pas. (Il l'était.)

Felicity capta même l'attention de Tommy avec cette remarque et il y avait à présent trois paires d'yeux concentrées sur elle.

\- Raconte, demanda-t-il.

Elle n'aurait jamais songé à leur raconter ce qu'elle pensait si elle n'avait pas été ivre. Mais l'alcool contrôlait sa bouche désormais. Elle incita les gars à se rapprocher d'elle d'un geste de la main et parla plus fort que nécessaire : ils étaient assez proches pour qu'un murmure soit suffisant, même par-dessus la musique jouée.

\- Tu _gardes_ la fille.

\- Le fait est que je ne _veux_ pas garder la fille, chérie. Je sais comment garder une fille, grogna Oliver.

Dig et Tommy échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire très bruyamment.

\- Mec, lança Dig après s'être un peu calmé. La plus longue relation que t'as eue a duré trois jours. Et ensuite elle t'a largué, parce que tu ne lui prêtais pas assez attention.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si elle était collante, se défendit Oliver.

\- T'es passé juste devant elle au déjeuner le lendemain du jour où vous êtes sortis ensemble sans t'arrêter. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle ne t'a pas largué aussitôt, raconta Tommy, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel face à ses deux _soi-disant_ meilleurs amis.

\- Je sais quand même comment garder une fille.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. Raconte.

La voix de Felicity était à présent pleine d'incrédulité.

Oliver sembla confiant : il était Oliver Queen, bon sang. Bien sûr qu'il savait comment garder une fille.

\- Je l'emmènerais dans un restaurant chic ou encore mieux : juste après qu'on ait gagné un match, j'irais la trouver et je lui dirais que je l'aime.

\- Stupide, marmonna Felicity, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce que je penserais. Que tu es stupide, Queen, expliqua-t-elle, et Tommy rit.

Oliver eut lui-même un sourire narquois. Si elle voulait jouer à ça, il était partant.

\- D'accord. Alors je lui enverrais des douzaines et des centaines de fleurs. De toutes les couleurs.

\- Banal.

\- Je l'emmènerais au cinéma. Une stupide comédie romantique. Et au moment le plus romantique, je lui dirais que je l'aime.

\- Typique d'un lycéen.

Tommy éclata de rire, encore.

\- Nous _sommes_ des lycéens, Felicity, fit Dig, même lui ne parvenant pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ça veut pas dire que c'est pas ce que n'importe quel lycéen ferait, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Oliver. Tu peux pas être plus imaginatif ?

Oliver en était rendu à serrer les dents.

\- Je l'embrasserais sans qu'elle s'y attende.

\- Plouc, répliqua Felicity, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque suggestion d'Oliver.

\- Alors ma patience aurait atteint ses limites. Je la coincerais entre le mur et moi, j'utiliserais ma grosse voix,…

\- Comme celle que tu utilises en ce moment ? l'interrompit Felicity.

Oliver acquiesça et montra exactement ce qu'il disait avec elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur et plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Je me rapprocherais franchement d'elle, nos lèvres se touchant presque, et je dirais qu'elle est à moi et je veillerais à ce que tout le monde le sache. Que personne d'autre ne fasse que lui lancer un regard, rien que moi. Elle n'aurait pas le choix.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle perde au moins son sourire, mais il était toujours là.

\- Oui. Ça serait parfait, déclara-t-elle sans même paraître intimidée. Ça pourrait marcher, Queen.

Les yeux d'Oliver étaient concentrés sur les lèvres colorées de Felicity et peut-être qu'il l'aurait embrassée là, parce que c'était plutôt sexy, eux deux se tenant si près l'un de l'autre, mais quelqu'un cria son nom et elle se libéra aussitôt de lui pour marcher vers cette personne.

\- Sara, tu sais qu'il existe ce truc, appelé un portable. Je t'ai envoyé une douzaine de textos !

Elle essayait de paraître en colère mais Sara savait qu'elle était soulagée que sa conductrice ne l'ait pas oubliée.

Sara leva les mains.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais il y avait cette fille vraiment sexy de l'autre lycée et elle disparait toujours pendant ces fêtes.

\- Alors, comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Nyssa.

\- Je demanderai tous les détails dès qu'on sera parties. T'es prête ?

Sara acquiesça et sortit ses clés de voiture. Felicity l'adorait pour avoir accepté de conduire.

\- Nooonnn, lança Tommy en sautant dans la conversation. Tu ne peux pas déjà partir. Tu ne nous as pas encore appris comment garder une fille !

Sara avait un air interrogateur au visage quand elle regarda Felicity, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- J't'expliquerai plus tard, articula-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Tommy. J't'apprendrai une autre fois, promit-elle avant de finir son verre et de lui donner le gobelet.

\- Ollie ! Dis quelque chose !

Mais les yeux d'Oliver étaient sombres tandis qu'il regardait Felicity. Était-elle aussi sexy une demi-heure plus tôt ?

\- À lundi, Tommy, lança-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, comme s'il ne lui avait pas parlé pour la première fois ce soir-là et qu'ils étaient de proches amis. Salut, Dig ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de suivre Sara, qui se fraya un chemin entre tous les ados ivres soit en train de danser soit de s'embrasser.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Felicity réalisa qu'elle était ivre. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon d'expliquer pourquoi elle aurait voulu qu'Oliver l'embrasse vraiment à ce moment-là au lieu de juste regarder ses lèvres. Parce que, bien sûr il était sexy et elle avait un faible pour lui. Mais une Felicity sobre n'admettrait jamais ça.


	2. Il n'est certainement pas brisé, Queen

**Traduction de la fiction de** _ **kindheitstraum**_ **. – Merci à Béné (qui s'est enfin mise à regarder Arrow !) pour son aide.**

 **Je suis surprise par le nombre de vues et les retours positifs sur le premier chapitre, ça nous a fait très plaisir à l'auteure et à moi ! Merci, donc, à** **Evy 47** **,** **Lavigne 126** **,** **olicity-love** **,** **Guebedou** **,** **delicity** **ainsi qu'à l'anonyme pour leurs encouragements !**

* * *

 **« Il n'est certainement pas brisé, Queen. »**

\- Tu ne pourras plus jamais me forcer à aller à une fête comme ça, Sara ! déclara Felicity en se massant le crâne.

Elle avait encore mal à la tête de la fête de vendredi soir. On était lundi.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, répondit son amie en riant tout en remettant son manuel d'Espagnol dans son casier.

\- Cette fois-ci, je le pense.

Felicity serra un peu plus les bretelles de son sac lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir. Aussitôt, elle détourna le regard et se focalisa de nouveau sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu m'as laissée toute seule à la seconde où on est arrivées. Et tu sais _exactement_ à quel point je déteste la foule. Surtout quand je ne connais personne.

Sara soupira et referma son casier.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Et d'ailleurs, fit-elle en commençant à marcher vers la cafétéria, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'étais pas fait des amis.

Felicity laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne me suis _pas_ fait d'amis. J'étais ivre et j'ai cru que ce serait hilarant de me moquer d'Oliver Queen. Et ensuite, c'est moi qui ai été humiliée.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Non ! la contredit Felicity d'une voix plus aiguë au fur et à mesure que sa contrariété augmentait. J'ai littéralement donné un verre de vodka à Oliver Queen en lui disant qu'il ne séduirait aucune fille s'il continuait à se comporter en enfoiré.

\- Et ensuite son meilleur ami est arrivé et a dit qu'il était d'accord avec toi.

\- Il s'est _moqué_ de moi, Sara ! Pourquoi personne ne comprend ça ?

Sara commença à rire.

\- Ta mère était aux anges, je suppose ?

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elles entraient dans la cafétéria et faisaient la queue pour le déjeuner.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Elle a essayé de me convaincre d'inviter Oliver Queen et Tommy Merlyn à dîner hier soir.

Sara rit de nouveau en imaginant Donna Smoak devant ses yeux, essayant de cuisiner.

\- Tu aurais dû la voir, continua Felicity. Elle a pratiquement commencé à planifier mon mariage. Et quand j'ai demandé qui était le marié, elle a dit que ce n'était pas important que ce soit Tommy ou Oliver, du moment que c'était l'un des deux.

\- J'adore ta mère, déclara Sara lorsqu'elle réussit à arrêter de rire. Elle est géniale.

Felicity poussa un petit grognement.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle est unique en son genre. J'aurais voulu ne lui avoir rien dit de tout ça. Elle va me casser les pieds pendant des semaines, voire des mois, à ce sujet.

Sara toucha le bras de Felicity.

\- D'accord. Je ne te laisserai plus seule à des fêtes. Promis.

Felicity savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et répondit donc tout de suite.

\- Évidemment. Parce que je n'irai plus avec toi à une fête.

Sara était sur le point de commencer à protester lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un et changea d'avis. Elle afficha plutôt un sourire entendu.

Elles étaient en train de marcher vers une table libre qu'elles avaient repérée dans un coin de la cafétéria quand ce quelqu'un passa un bras autour des épaules de Felicity.

\- Je crois que là, c'est une autre fois, déclara Tommy en volant une de ses frites.

Felicity, prise au dépourvu, ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait, donc elle arrêta de marcher et adressa à Tommy un regard bizarre avant de reporter son regard sur sa meilleure amie pour demander de l'aide. Mais Sara essayait de se retenir de rire et elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, pas sûre de savoir elle-même de quoi voulait parler Tommy.

\- Pour quoi ?

Le footballeur relâcha Felicity et arqua les sourcils.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as promis de nous enseigner, à Oliver et à moi, comment garder une fille. J'veux dire, je n'ai pas besoin de cours, mais je veux voir Oliver en prendre un, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil, veillant à ce que Felicity perçoive bien le message.

Elle se contenta de soupirer, maudissant le moment où elle avait décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de taquiner Oliver Queen sur le fait qu'il n'était pas capable de séduire une fille.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce serait malin, répondit-elle au lieu d'être grossière et de juste dire non. J'veux dire, j'étais ivre quand j'ai proposé ça et je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont je parlais, se justifia-t-elle en recommençant à marcher quand elle vit que Sara était déjà en train de s'asseoir à la table. Je ne connais strictement rien aux relations. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour donner un cours à ton ami.

\- N'importe quoi. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne serait pas à moitié aussi drôle que si c'était toi, insista-t-il en la suivant jusqu'à la table pour s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Felicity, et Sara éclata de rire.

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est… essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui fit gagner un regard assassin de la part de Felicity.

\- Ce que je voulais demander, c'est pourquoi tu t'assois avec nous alors que tu peux partir t'asseoir avec tes amis. Non pas que je te dise de partir ou quoi que ce soit. Ou de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est un pays libre. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Enfin, pas vraiment _tout_ ce que tu veux. Tu ne peux pas blesser ou tuer des gens. Tu ne peux pas boire, non pas que tu ne le fasses pas. On a même fait ça ensemble. Oh mon Dieu.

Elle regarda Sara en articulant _Arrête-moi, s'il te plaît !_ avant d'essayer de former un sourire et de se retourner vers Tommy.

\- Je suis désolée.

Mais Tommy n'était aucunement offensé. Il affichait plutôt un sourire narquois.

\- Tu es adorable.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit quand elle a débité des banalités la première fois qu'on s'est vues, raconta Sara en souriant.

Felicity acquiesça.

\- Elle a vraiment dit ça. Même si on aurait plus dit qu'elle souriait, pas qu'elle se moquait, comme toi.

Tommy haussa les épaules et se leva soudainement.

\- J'te verrai en classe, marmonna-t-il avant de partir.

\- Je l'ai effrayé, conclut Felicity en l'observant.

Il était de retour à sa table habituelle, où le reste de l'équipe de foot était également installée.

\- Dommage pour lui, tenta de la rassurer Sara avant de commencer à manger les frites de son amie.

\- Oh, non.

\- Je suis désolée, mais elles étaient en train de ref…

Felicity secoua la tête.

\- J'parle pas de mon déjeuner, Sara, la coupa-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Tommy, en train de parler avec son meilleur ami à sa table quand Oliver leva les yeux. Super, marmonna-t-elle avant de détourner le regard. Et maintenant il pense que je suis une sorte de bête curieuse.

Sara mit son coude sur l'épaule de Felicity et remua la main en direction d'Oliver et ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? siffla Felicity en virant au rouge tout en repoussant le bras de Sara.

\- Je croyais que tu te moquais de ce qu'il pensait de toi, fit Sara avec un sourire narquois entendu, ce qui fit encore plus rougir Felicity.

\- C'est le cas.

Et comme si elle essayait de prouver ses dires, elle se concentra sur sa nourriture et tourna les pages de son devoir d'Histoire pour vérifier qu'elle avait tout.

\- Tu es tellement geek.

* * *

Barry était en retard en classe, comme d'habitude, et ce fut comme cela que Tommy Merlyn eut la possibilité de prendre la chaise derrière Felicity. Elle soupira, imaginant à quel point le cours allait être long : Tommy lui demandant d'enseigner à Oliver ce qu'elle avait promis. Étonnamment, il ne parla pas vraiment. Il se contenta de sourire quand elle se tourna vers lui. Alors elle l'avait vraiment effrayé. Même si elle savait que c'était probablement mieux ainsi, elle était un peu triste. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait bien aimé Tommy pendant la fête. Il était sympa avec elle, avant de soudainement se lever et partir.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, parce que son professeur arriva et commença le cours. Il était là depuis cinq minutes quand un coup à la porte l'interrompit et Barry s'excusa d'être encore en retard.

Ce ne fut que pendant les dix dernières minutes que les choses devinrent vraiment intéressantes.

\- Puisque les partiels se rapprochent et que je suis sûr que vous avez suffisamment d'examens à préparer… commença M. Burke, et Felicity put entendre Tommy marmonner qu'il restait des semaines d'ici là… j'ai décidé que vous alliez écrire une dissertation pour ce cours. La note que vous recevrez comptera pour cinquante pour cent dans votre note finale.

Toute la classe commença à protester, mais le professeur se contenta de secouer la tête et le silence revint.

\- Puisque cette dissertation n'a pas un petit pourcentage et va avoir une grande influence dans votre validation de ce cours, je veux que vous travailliez en binômes.

Le regard de Felicity se dirigea immédiatement vers Barry. Il était en train de lui sourire. Leur A était garanti.

\- J'ai déjà choisi avec qui vous alliez travailler, intervint M. Burke avec un sourire diabolique, ce qui fit soupirer Felicity.

Elle allait probablement être coincée avec une pom-pom girl qui se moquerait de la note qu'elles allaient avoir, et Felicity devrait tout faire toute seule. Son professeur fit passer une feuille personnalisée pour tout le monde avec le sujet et le partenaire auquel ils étaient assignés.

La blonde était sûre que c'était une sorte de blague. Ou alors l'univers en train de lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire avant d'être assez âgée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, puisque Felicity ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Elle faisait équipe avec Tommy Merlyn.

Elle ne le remarqua pas quand il se pencha en avant. Sa bouche était soudainement juste à côté de son oreille.

\- Salut, partenaire.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et Felicity commença à ranger ses affaires. Tommy, qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de sortir son manuel, était déjà debout juste à côté d'elle et lui tendait la trousse sur sa chaise.

\- J'ai entraînement de foot juste après les cours, commença-t-il à dire. Si ça ne te gêne pas d'attendre, on peut aller à la bibliothèque juste après et commencer à travailler sur ce qu'on sait déjà et ce qu'on devrait rechercher ? On peut aller chez moi ou chez toi si tu préfères.

Felicity fut surprise qu'il prenne autant ce devoir au sérieux. Elle avait été tellement sûre qu'elle devrait tout faire par elle-même et juste ajouter le nom de Tommy à la fin.

\- Je peux attendre. J'ai cours d'Informatique, de toute façon. Et la bibliothèque devrait faire l'affaire, je crois ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment y parler. Un jour, Mme Moore m'a jeté dehors parce que je chuchotais trop fort.

Felicity acquiesça. Elle avait elle-même été mise à la porte plusieurs fois.

\- Chez toi, alors ?

Il était hors de question qu'elle l'invite chez elle. Sa mère commencerait à chercher un lieu de mariage dès qu'elle le verrait.

\- Ok, dit-il en souriant. Je t'accompagne au cours d'Anglais ?

\- Ouais, répondit-elle en attrapant son sac-à-dos avant de faire un signe à Barry en suivant Tommy dehors. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai vraiment pas de filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche.

Tommy rit.

\- J'ai remarqué. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime bien ça. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est adorable.

\- Je m'souviens, fit Felicity en rougissant.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, continua-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. J'avais juste un truc important à dire à Ollie avant d'oublier.

\- Pas grave, dit-elle en souriant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, elle sentit une douzaine de paires d'yeux sur elle. Elle marcha vers sa chaise habituelle au deuxième rang, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la couleur d'une tomate à chaque seconde. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était soudain si embarrassée.

\- Salut, lui lança Dig.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre.

\- Hey.

\- Ne t'occupe pas des autres. Ils ont juste besoin d'un sujet de discussion. D'habitude, Tommy ne traîne pas avec - et je le dis de la façon la plus positive possible - des geeks.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Je sais. Et merci.

\- De rien, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire, petit mais sincère.

Et comme s'il avait surgi de nulle part, Oliver se retrouva debout juste à côté de la chaise de Dig, toute son attention portée sur Felicity. Il ne dit rien, ce qui la rendit nerveuse.

\- Salut ?

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire sonner comme une question, mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Dig se leva lorsque Lyla entre dans la salle et Oliver prit sa place un moment.

Il affichait un sourire narquois, ce qui rendait Felicity mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il était sur le point de la mettre en colère.

\- Salut, répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant. Je me demandais si tu savais sur quoi porte notre devoir de Calcul.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait découvert qu'ils avaient ce cours ensemble, à présent qu'il savait qui elle était.

Felicity arqua les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Il se trouve que oui.

\- Super ! Tu pourrais m'envoyer par email les solutions ce soir ?

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il lui ait vraiment demandé ça.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réponse, Oliver en resta sans voix quelques secondes.

\- Je peux demander pourquoi ?

\- Oui, tu peux.

Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme. Elle était encore en train de se moquer de lui et il le savait. À présent, c'était au tour de Felicity d'avoir un sourire narquois.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Oliver, après lui avoir laissé le temps de continuer, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas ta faiseuse de devoirs personnelle, ou un truc du genre. Il faut que tu utilises ton cerveau. Peut-être qu'il marche mieux pour les équations que pour séduire les filles.

Oliver eut un petit rire, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si effrontée.

\- Pourquoi brises-tu mon cœur ? plaisanta-t-il, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Il n'est certainement pas brisé, Queen. Contusionné, au pire. Tu ne serais pas capable de te tenir debout comme ça, fit-elle avec un geste de la main, s'il était brisé.


	3. On t'a dit à quel point tu es mignonne ?

**Traduction de la fiction de** _ **kindheitstraum**_ **. – Merci à Béné pour son aide.**

 **Merci également à** **Lavigne 126** **,** **Lulzimeveliosla** **,** **Delicity-Unicorn** **,** **olicity-love** **et** **Evy 47** **.**

* * *

 **« Quelqu'un t'a dit à quel point tu es mignonne ? »**

Felicity n'était pas idiote. Elle savait ce que Tommy était en train de faire quand il l'avait invitée chez lui. Même si elle n'en avait pas été complètement sûre avant, elle l'était à présent. Plus tard, il lui avait dit qu'Oliver se joindrait également à eux, parce qu'il passait toujours l'après-midi chez Tommy.

Elle aurait peut-être dû dire quelque chose quand Tommy lui avait demandé après le cours d'Anglais si elle était d'accord. Mais il affichait ce sourire entendu, et il savait qu'elle comprenait, et s'y opposer aurait impliqué de perdre, et Felicity Smoak n'était certainement pas une perdante, quoi qu'en pense la moitié du lycée.

Donc tandis qu'elle attendait sur le parking près de sa voiture après le cours d'Informatique où elle avait dit au revoir à Cisco et Ray, elle était un peu nerveuse. La seule fois où elle avait été seule avec les gars, c'était à cette fête, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas repenser à cette soirée. Alors elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre et à jouer avec le bracelet que ses amis lui avaient offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

Les footballeurs ne mirent pas longtemps à revenir du terrain. Ils semblaient avoir passé un bon moment, donc on pouvait espérer que l'entraînement ne s'était pas trop mal passé, et Felicity pourrait vraiment parler aux gars. Elle se souvenait d'une fois où l'entraînement s'était tellement mal passé la veille que toute l'équipe n'avait parlé à personne jusqu'à l'entraînement suivant. Ça avait rendu dingues certains professeurs (et certaines petites amies) et tout le lycée avait été tendu. Ça avait été épuisant.

\- T'attends les gars ?

Felicity sursauta sur le capot de la voiture, surprise que quelqu'un lui parle puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore vu Tommy ou Oliver. Mais c'était Dig, et le soulagement envahit tout son être.

\- Mmm, ouais. J'ai ce projet d'Histoire avec Tommy. Et on voulait se retrouver après l'entraînement pour vérifier quelques notes et ce qu'on sait déjà.

Dig acquiesça en jetant son blazer sur son épaule. Il portait la veste classique des sportifs à la place, ce qui lui allait beaucoup mieux que ce stupide uniforme.

\- Tommy en a parlé. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'Oliver se joindrait à vous.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop contrariée. Je parie que Tommy va transformer cette séance en temps pour me faire faire leurs devoirs, ou un truc du genre.

Et juste à ce moment-là, son téléphone vibra, annonçant un texto - de Sara.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Dig. En fait, Tommy est vraiment du genre intello, au-delà des apparences.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Felicity en arquant les sourcils.

 _ **Pas pu te parler après l'Ang. T intéressée par T mtnt ?**_

Felicity leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et tapa une réponse ( _ **pas intéressée par qui que ce soit**_ ) tout en écoutant Dig.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il est autorisé à être dans l'équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard perplexe, mais il secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas à moi d'en parler. Je devrais y aller, poursuivit-il en recommençant à marcher après avoir regardé sa montre. Les gars devraient bientôt être là. Le Coach Wilson voulait dire un mot rapide à Oliver. Tommy le suit probablement. À demain !

Le téléphone de Felicity recommença à vibrer. Sara l'appelait, cette fois-ci.

\- Salut ! lança-t-elle pour Dig, mais il était déjà assis dans sa voiture.

\- Tu ne mens pas à ta meilleure amie, déclara Sara à la seconde où Felicity décrocha.

\- Je ne mens pas, Sara.

\- Donc tu ne fais que _traîner_ avec les beaux footballeurs et tu vas en cours avec eux ?

Felicity pouvait littéralement entendre les guillemets que Sara faisait, et elle leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

\- Non. J'ai été mise en binôme avec Tommy en Histoire. On doit écrire une dissertation ensemble et on parlait de comment gérer ça en marchant vers le cours d'Anglais.

\- Si tu l'dis, fit Sara sans paraître convaincue.

\- C'est la vérité, insista Felicity.

Elle vit alors Tommy et Oliver marcher vers elle en parlant avec Laurel Lance - la sœur aînée de Sara et capitaine des pom-pom girls.

\- Je dois y aller, reprit-elle. Tommy et Oliver arrivent.

\- Attends, quoi ? Tu es où ?

Felicity imaginait très bien dans sa tête Sara s'arrêter de jouer avec ses cheveux, de la confusion dans ses yeux.

\- Sur le parking du lycée.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà en route pour chez toi ? Et pourquoi Tommy et Oliver sont en train d'arriver ?

Felicity soupira en envisageant de juste raccrocher et de tout expliquer à Sara plus tard, mais c'était un peu réconfortant de parler avec elle.

\- Je vais suivre Tommy jusqu'à chez lui pour qu'on puisse commencer cette dissertation. Et apparemment Oliver va venir avec nous. Mais il semblerait que ta sœur s'apprête à nous rejoindre aussi.

\- Laurel ? fit Sara en commençant à rire. Oh, je voudrais être là. Ça semble marrant.

\- Oh ouais. Je suis sûre que ça va être très marrant, répondit Felicity d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va être super marrant ? demanda Tommy en imitant la voix de Felicity.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, là, Sara, marmonna-t-elle dans son téléphone.

\- Appelle-moi quand tu seras chez toi !

\- Je le ferai, promit Felicity avant de raccrocher et de trouver une réponse à la question de Tommy. Écrire des codes pour une application que je développe, mentit-elle. Je veux dire, j'adore faire ça, mais parfois la fin semble être à des millions d'heures de travail, tu vois ? expliqua-t-elle en forçant un sourire, avant de remarquer Oliver et Laurel derrière lui, ce qui lui donna une parfaite opportunité de changer de sujet. Est-ce que Laurel va aussi venir avec nous ?

\- Malheureusement, non.

Felicity remarqua le regard que Tommy adressa à Laurel, et son sourire forcé se transforma en un sourire narquois. Il l'aimait bien.

\- J'adorerais, s'excusa Laurel, mais j'ai un contrôle demain et il faut que je révise. Mais je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous amuser sans moi. Ne laisse pas les gars te rendre folle, …

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas comment appeler Felicity.

\- Felicity, se présenta la blonde.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Felicity, dit Laurel en souriant.

Elle embrassa Oliver et Tommy avant de partir vers ses amies.

\- Le plus simple serait que je vous suive, d'accord ? fit Felicity en ouvrant la portière côté passager pour jeter son sac à dos sur le siège.

Oliver acquiesça, mais apparemment Tommy avait d'autres plans.

\- J'ai emmené Oliver, aujourd'hui, alors peut-être que tu peux le conduire ? Il connaît le chemin et ça éliminerait le risque que tu nous perdes dans le trafic et que tu ne trouves pas la route.

Felicity haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment montrer son désaccord sans que ce soit trop évident qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule avec Oliver après cette soirée-là.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas.

Tommy sourit sans attendre la réaction d'Oliver.

\- Super. Je vous retrouve dans vingt minutes chez moi.

Il se dépêcha vers sa voiture, qui était à l'autre bout du parking, et Felicity reprit son sac pour le balancer sur le siège arrière.

\- Tu peux mettre ton sac de sport dans le coffre, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle à Oliver.

\- Ouais. Bien sûr. Merci.

Elle se retint de faire un commentaire sarcastique sur le fait qu'il ne faisait même pas des phrases complètes et lui ouvrit le coffre sans rien dire de plus.

Ils roulèrent en silence quelques minutes : Oliver parlait juste de temps en temps pour lui donner des instructions sur où tourner. Ça devint gênant assez rapidement et les deux adolescents souhaitèrent être ailleurs.

\- Alors, tu as fait quoi la dernière heure ? continua Oliver après lui avoir dit qu'elle devait tourner à droite aux prochains feux.

\- J'avais cours d'Informatique, répondit-elle automatiquement. On travaille sur le développement d'applications pour le lycée.

Oliver arqua les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

\- Une application qui sera disponible pour chaque professeur et chaque élève du lycée. Les professeurs pourront télécharger des documents pour les cours. Il y a aussi un fil d'actualités pour chaque sujet concernant n'importe quoi au lycée. Tu utiliserais ton identifiant scolaire pour te connecter.

\- Un truc comme Facebook ? demanda Oliver. Mais juste pour notre lycée ?

Felicity serra les dents. Elle détestait que leur travail soit comparé à quelque chose qui existait déjà.

\- Non, dit-elle, de toute évidence très en colère. Pas comme Facebook. Il n'y a pas de profils où tu peux poster tout ce que tu veux. Il n'y a pas de jeux stupides, pas de publicités.

Il remarqua qu'il avait touché un point sensible et il allait certainement en tirer avantage.

\- Quelqu'un t'a dit à quel point tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, même si sa voix montrait qu'il voulait seulement l'énerver.

Mais il parvint quand même à embrouiller Felicity.

\- Quoi ? Non.

\- Pas étonnant.

Son sourire devint très narquois et Felicity se mit à attendre avec impatience la fin de l'après-midi pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet de nouveau en silence. Felicity ignorait les tentatives d'Oliver pour faire la conversation et se contentait de suivre les indications. À son grand plaisir, Tommy était déjà là et ils n'auraient pas à l'attendre.

\- On peut aller à la cuisine, si tu veux, proposa-t-il dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison.

 _Oublie ça_ , pensa Felicity, _c'est un manoir._

\- Le personnel y est, si ça ne te dérange pas. Mais on pourrait aussi monter dans ma chambre. On y serait un peu plus au calme.

\- La cuisine, c'est bien, marmonna-t-elle, la main de nouveau sur son bracelet.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la cuisine et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Felicity se retint d'ouvrir grand la bouche. La cuisine à elle seule était plus grande que l'appartement où elle vivait avec sa mère.

\- À boire ? demanda Oliver après avoir salué la femme présente, qui semblait être en train de cuisiner, tout en jetant son sac près d'un tabouret au comptoir pour aller droit vers le frigo.

\- Felicity ? demanda Tommy, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? De l'eau, un soda, un jus de fruit ? Je peux aller dans le bureau de mon père chercher un peu de whisky, si tu préfères.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un jus de fruit, c'est très bien. Merci.

Elle attendit qu'Oliver revienne avec les boissons et sortit son manuel d'Histoire pour être prête à discuter de leur sujet de dissertation. Mais, comme d'habitude, Tommy avait une autre idée en tête.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit qu'on allait travailler sur ce qu'on savait déjà et prendre quelques notes pour les comparer et tout, mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'abord. Je te promets, on travaillera non-stop sur la dissertation après ça.

Felicity soupira et prit le verre de jus d'orange qu'Oliver lui tendait.

\- D'accord, balance.

Tommy sourit comme un idiot et prit une gorgée de son soda avant de parler.

\- Comment tu séduis la fille ?

Le regard curieux d'Oliver devint plutôt ennuyé, et Felicity ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

Felicity eut une idée.

\- Tu me promets de ne plus jamais me poser cette question après ?

\- Non.

Elle soupira.

\- D'accord. Mais on travaillera sur la dissertation après ?

Tommy acquiesça.

\- En général, je tiens mes promesses.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? protesta Oliver. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours sur ça.

Felicity recommença à rire.

\- On a vu ça.

\- C'était une exception.

\- Peu importe, les interrompit Tommy. Je veux savoir. Et je veux que tu écoutes, Ollie. Tu m'en dois une.

Felicity arqua les sourcils, mais ne dit rien sur ça. Plus vite elle répondrait à la question de Tommy, plus vite ils travailleraient sur cette dissertation, et plus vite elle rentrerait chez elle.

\- Les relations entre les hommes et les femmes sont basées sur une règle simple : si tu t'enfuis, on te courra après.

Le jeune Merlyn sourit comme un idiot.

\- Donc, je pique son intérêt et c'est tout ? Je ne l'invite pas à sortir et je n'essaye plus de l'impressionner ?

Felicity acquiesça.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est des conneries. Comment sais-tu que l'autre personne ne va pas partir et commencer à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, juste parce qu'il ou elle pense que tu n'es plus intéressé ? fit Oliver en croisant les bras, convaincu d'avoir raison.

\- Eh bien, répondit Felicity en souriant, si tu as suffisamment piqué son intérêt, elle ne pourra pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre et elle viendra vers toi d'elle-même. Et quand, enfin, tu sortiras avec elle ou quoi que ce soit que tu veuilles faire et qu'ensuite tu la largueras, elle ne le reprochera pas à toi mais à elle-même, parce qu'elle t'aura couru après et pas l'inverse.

Il était évident qu'elle trouvait répugnant de penser à ce qu'Oliver comptait vraiment faire avec les femmes.

\- Ça a du sens, pour moi, dit Tommy en acquiesçant.

Et Felicity eut un sourire triomphant aux lèvres quand Oliver n'argumenta plus.


	4. On va jouer les entremetteurs

**Traduction de la fiction de** _ **kindheitstraum**_ **. – Merci à Béné pour son aide.**

 **Merci également à** **Lovatic20** **,** **olicity-love** **,** **Evy 47** **et** **Delicity-Unicorn** **.**

* * *

 **« On va jouer les entremetteurs. »**

Ils réussirent à travailler un moment sans être interrompus par Oliver toutes les cinq minutes, ce qui surprit Felicity. La femme en train de cuisiner - _Daisy_ , se rappela Felicity - leur fit quelques sandwiches et ils en avaient presque terminé pour la journée quand quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la cuisine.

\- Sérieusement, c'est incroyable comme- commença-t-il avant de soudainement s'arrêter puis sourire quand il remarqua les adolescents. Je suis désolé, M. Merlyn. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

Il avait un accent russe et semblait un peu nerveux en regardant vers Oliver.

\- Ça va, Dimitri. On a fini dans quelques minutes, de toute façon.

 _Le jardinier_ , articula Tommy pour Felicity avant de reprendre sa comparaison de notes.

Dimitri acquiesça sans détourner les yeux d'Oliver. C'était comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais sans savoir comment.

Mais Oliver remarqua que quelqu'un l'observait et il leva les yeux de son téléphone, puis eut un grand sourire en voyant Dimitri.

\- Raisa vous passe le bonjour, Dimitri. Elle adore les fleurs que vous lui avez envoyées la dernière fois.

Et sur ce, le jardinier eut un sourire rayonnant et contamina tout le monde dans la cuisine avec sa joie.

\- J'en suis heureux, dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et que Tommy raccompagna Felicity à sa voiture, elle ne put se retenir. Il fallait qu'elle pose la question.

\- Qui est Raisa et pourquoi ton jardinier s'est illuminé comme un sapin de Noël quand Oliver a cité son nom ?

Il rit.

\- Raisa est une employée du Manoir des Queen-

\- Le Manoir des Queen ? l'interrompit Felicity en arquant les sourcils face à cette expression.

\- Ne dis pas à la mère d'Ollie que je l'ai appelé comme ça. Elle déteste ça.

Felicity rit.

\- Je ne pense pas la rencontrer prochainement, donc ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Et Dimitri l'aime bien ?

\- Ouais. Et elle l'aime bien aussi, je crois.

\- C'est mignon, commenta-t-elle en voulant à présent rencontrer Raisa.

Tommy haussa les épaules et changea de sujet.

\- Je chercherai dans la bibliothèque de mon père des livres dont on a besoin. Je crois que j'en ai vu certains dedans.

Elle acquiesça et monta dans sa voiture.

\- On se voit demain.

\- Oui, tu trouveras la route ? demanda Tommy en gardant la portière ouverte.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui. J'ai une excellente mémoire.

Il rit de nouveau.

\- Je sais pas trop si je trouve ça impressionnant ou flippant.

* * *

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de Raisa et Dimitri ? demanda Felicity à Oliver le jour suivant, juste avant le cours de Calcul.

Elle se moquait bien du fait que l'attention de tout le monde était sur eux et qu'après les cours Sara allait probablement l'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait. Felicity voulait jouer l'entremetteuse pour Raisa et Dimitri et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Oliver sembla surpris et il arrêta de parler avec l'un de ses coéquipiers, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec eux ?

Felicity soupira.

\- Je sais que tu sais qu'ils s'aiment bien. Tu as souri comme un petit garçon dans un magasin de jouets quand tu as vu Dimitri hier. Et il semblerait que Raisa aime bien Dimitri elle aussi, alors-

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tommy m'a raconté.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que Tommy a raison.

Felicity arqua les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Donc elle ne l'aime pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Comment j'le saurais ? C'est pas comme si je le lui avais _demandé_. C'est pas mes affaires.

\- Absurde, cracha-t-elle avant de prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir à l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir, pour finalement décider d'agir en conséquence. Je veux la rencontrer, reprit-elle.

\- Qui ? Raisa ?

Felicity acquiesça.

\- Oui. Il faut que je voie par moi-même si elle l'aime bien ou pas, et si c'est le cas, nous… insista-t-elle en pointant le doigt entre eux deux… allons jouer les entremetteurs.

\- Tu te moques de moi, fit Oliver, qui avait envie de rire mais était pratiquement sûr qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- Je ne parlerai à personne de tes tentatives ratées pour te trouver des filles si tu m'aides, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Non, répondit Oliver en niant de la tête. Je parie que tu en as déjà parlé à au moins une de tes amies. La blonde, la sœur de Laurel.

\- En fait, je l'ai fait. Mais… commença-t-elle avec un sourire de plus ne plus large… je n'ai pas encore piraté tes comptes sur les réseaux sociaux. Et je pourrais le faire en deux - trois minutes, et poster tout ce qui me plaît sur tes comptes.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà reçu sa lettre d'admission du MIT et avait les capacités pour faire ce dont elle le menaçait.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Tu veux vraiment me tester ?

\- Non.

Felicity frappa dans les mains, un petit rire lui échappant.

\- Parfait, alors. Je t'enverrai un texto dans la journée et on trouvera un moment pour que tu me présentes à elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla vers sa chaise pour attendre le début du cours.

\- Comment tu as mon numéro ? lui cria Oliver.

Il partagea ainsi l'attention de la classe en deux groupes : la moitié regardait Felicity, qui arquait les sourcils en regardant Oliver, l'autre moitié regardait le populaire quarterback en se demandant s'il ignorait que Felicity était un génie qui trouvait à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait en moins de cinq minutes en ligne.

* * *

Felicity essaya d'éviter ses amis. Et elle y parvint. Pendant une très courte période. Ce fut Sara qui la trouva à la cafétéria pendant le déjeuner, écartant le livre que Felicity était en train de lire et ignorant ses protestations.

\- Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait à ma meilleure amie ? lança Sara, les sourcils froncés, en essayant de paraître effrayante, mais Felicity ne réagit même pas comme si elle était intimidée.

\- J'étais en train de lire ça, tu sais, dit-elle plutôt en désignant son livre désormais hors de sa portée.

\- Je m'en moque complètement, Licity. Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, s'il te plaît ? Hier tu étais stressée à l'idée de passer l'après-midi à _étudier_ avec Tommy Merlyn alors qu'Oliver Queen était dans la même pièce et aujourd'hui tu flirtes avec Oliver devant tout le lycée ?

\- Ce n'était pas devant tout le lycée, rétorqua immédiatement Felicity, sans même réfléchir à ce que Sara essayait de sous-entendre. Et je ne flirtais pas avec Oliver, ajouta-t-elle juste après y avoir réfléchi.

\- Je te promets, tu flirtais. Je vous ai vus. Ne le nie pas.

La pro de l'informatique nia de la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas ça. Hier, j'ai rencontré le jardinier des Merlyn. Qui a de toute évidence un énorme coup de cœur pour l'une des employées des Queen.

\- Tu parles de Dimitri ?

Felicity acquiesça.

\- Oui. Et Tommy a parlé du fait que Raisa aimait bien Dimitri aussi, et je te parie que c'est très bon pour le karma d'amener deux personnes qui veulent être ensemble à être ensemble.

\- Et Oliver a tout simplement accepté de t'aider ? s'étonna Sara en arquant les sourcils, clairement pas convaincue par l'histoire de Felicity.

\- C'est pour ça que je lui ai _parlé_ avant le cours de Calcul. Je l'ai convaincu de m'aider.

L'incrédulité de Sara se transforma en amusement.

\- La seule façon pour qu'Oliver accepte ça, c'est si tu lui fais du chantage. Tu lui fais du chantage, n'est-ce pas ?

Felicity avait un sourire innocent aux lèvres et se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans rien dire.

Sara commença à rire.

\- Oh, ça va être génial !

* * *

Felicity eut cette idée environ une heure plus tard et envoya un texto à Oliver pendant le cours d'Histoire avec M. Burke, ce qui était la chose la plus courageuse qu'elle ait faite de la semaine. Elle ne lui donna pas de détails, mais lui dit seulement qu'elle voulait lui parler avant l'entraînement de foot. Et ensuite elle envoya un message avec son idée à Sara, qui répondit avec « _**OUI ! FAIS ÇA ! S'IL TE PLAÎT FAIS ÇA !**_ ».

\- Oublie ça, protesta Oliver lorsqu'elle lui en parla, et Sara ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Penses-y, suggéra Tommy, qui _devait absolument savoir ce que Felicity voulait dire à Oliver_. Tu auras du tutorat gratuit. C'est brillant.

\- Et bon pour le karma, ajouta Felicity en essayant de cacher son sourire narquois.

À présent qu'elle s'était mis ça en tête, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

\- Non. Trouve autre chose. Vous pouvez faire des recherches pour votre stupide dissertation chez moi. Notre bibliothèque est plus grande que celle de chez Tommy. Ou, je ne sais pas, venir à cette fête du printemps que ma mère organise chaque année. C'est ce weekend.

\- Oui ! Ces fêtes sont géniales, intervint Sara en frappant dans ses mains. Tu devrais totalement y aller, Felicity.

La hackeuse blonde nia de la tête.

\- Ça ne marche pas. Il me faut une excuse pour être aussi souvent dans les parages. Comment allons-nous les mettre ensemble, sinon ? On continue avec mon plan de départ.

\- Vous pourriez toujours prétendre sortir ensemble, suggéra Tommy, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

\- Non ! refusèrent immédiatement Oliver et Felicity.

\- Le plan de départ, ajouta Felicity.

\- Mais je n'ai pas _besoin_ de tutorat, insista Oliver, et Tommy et Sara éclatèrent de rire.

\- Très drôle, mon pote. Allez, viens, fit-il en tapant son ami dans le dos. On va être en retard à l'entraînement. Il te retrouvera sur le parking, promit-il à Felicity en entraînant Oliver avec lui.

* * *

\- En fait, je pourrais apprécier une petite aide en Calcul, marmonna Oliver quand Felicity coupa le moteur de sa voiture et qu'il lui ouvrit sa portière : elle l'avait suivi.

\- Oh mon Dieu, fit Felicity en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture.

\- Pas de raison d'être surprise. C'est toi qui as suggéré de prétendre être ma tutrice.

\- Tu vis dans un château, déclara-t-elle en ignorant complètement ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Eh bien, ouais. Je croyais que tu l'savais.

Elle lui lança un regard agacé.

\- Je ne traque pas mes camarades de classe, Queen. Pas même s'ils sont des Queen.

\- Entrons, fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. On va travailler dans la cuisine. C'est là qu'est Raisa la plupart du temps.

\- Super. Et bien sûr. Je peux t'aider en Calcul, répondit-elle en essayant de sourire, mais elle savait qu'elle était en train de rougir violemment et il n'avait aucune idée de la cause.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Oliver alla directement vers la cuisine, entraînant Felicity avec lui sans lui laisser l'occasion de regarder les photos dans le hall d'entrée.

Et bien sûr, elle le remarqua. Elle était un génie.

\- Je parie qu'il y a plein de photographies de l'adorable petit Ollie. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire quand je les verrai ? Tu sais, je peux probablement en trouver au moins la moitié si je tape Oliver Queen dans Google.

\- Probablement, lui accorda-t-il sans s'arrêter.

\- Tu peux pas au moins ralentir un peu ? Je te promets que je ne vais pas les regarder.

\- On y est, de toute façon, répondit-il en laissant tomber son sac près d'un tabouret avant de se diriger droit vers le frigo, comme il l'avait fait la veille chez Tommy. Du jus de fruit, encore ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule en se prenant un soda.

\- Oui, répondit Felicity en sortant son livre de Calcul et ses notes. On peut réviser pour l'examen de la semaine prochaine, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. Ou juste faire les leçons pour jeudi.

\- Faisons les leçons d'abord. Et si ça ne te gêne pas, on peut faire quelques problèmes pour l'examen après.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, dit-elle en acquiesçant. En fait, j'ai quelque chose de prêt parce que je voulais le réviser de toute façon.

\- Super ! Et Raisa sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Elle est probablement en train d'arroser les plantes à l'étage ou un truc du genre.

Étonnamment, Oliver n'était pas autant un connard quand ils faisaient leurs leçons ensemble. Et il n'était pas à moitié aussi mauvais en Calcul que ce à quoi s'était attendue Felicity de sa part. Il posait quelques questions, qui étaient raisonnables, et il comprenait ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Il était plus intelligent qu'elle l'avait cru.

\- Ollie ! les interrompit une voix de petite fille au bout de quinze minutes, et Oliver leva les yeux au ciel en laissant tomber son crayon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Speedy ?

\- Je me demandais si tu pouvais me conduire chez Julie. Maman m'a promis de m'y emmener, mais je n'arrive pas à la-

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit Felicity et pencha un peu la tête.

\- Tu es qui ?

\- Je m'appelle Felicity.

La plus jeune des Queen eut un grand sourire en entendant ce nom et approcha pour s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Ses petites boucles dansèrent quand elle marcha et Felicity se retint difficilement de tendre la main pour jouer avec.

\- Tu es la petite amie d'Ollie ?

Felicity rit et nia de la tête.

\- C'est ma tutrice, Speedy. Elle m'aide à faire mes leçons, répondit Oliver, légèrement contrarié.

\- Depuis quand ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis désolé, articula Oliver pour Felicity, mais elle se contenta d'un geste de la main : la petite fille était adorable et Felicity avait toujours adoré les enfants adorables.

\- Depuis aujourd'hui, en fait. On a un examen la semaine prochaine et ton frère n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris en classe et il m'a demandé de l'aider quelques jours.

La brunette acquiesça.

\- Je m'appelle Thea, au fait, pas Speedy. Y a qu'Ollie qui m'appelle comme ça.

\- J'avais deviné que Speedy était un surnom.

Thea eut un sourire rayonnant et Oliver sentit qu'elle aimait bien Felicity. Et ça lui plut bien.

\- Tu as vu Raisa ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes pour interrompre le silence.

\- Elle est sortie récupérer des trucs pour la fête de maman samedi. Mais c'était y a un moment, lui répondit Thea avant de reporter ses yeux sur Felicity. Tu viens à la fête ?

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être invitée, répondit la pro de l'informatique en niant de la tête.

\- Tu l'es. Je t'invite. Et Ollie aussi, pas vrai ?

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je l'ai proposé tout à l'heure. Et Dimitri sera là aussi, je pense. D'habitude, il aide Jason, notre jardinier, pour ce genre d'évènements.

\- Alors j'y serai. Avec Sara.

Oliver acquiesça. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise toute seule, et pour que son plan fonctionne (pour qu'il soit débarrassé d'elle), il fallait qu'elle soit à l'aise. Et si ça impliquait deux couverts supplémentaires à la table, alors il veillerait à ce que ce soit possible.

\- Pourquoi c'est si important que Dimitri soit là ? demanda Thea en regardant son frère puis Felicity, puis de nouveau son frère.

\- Elle est maligne, hein ?

Felicity n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça à haute voix et n'aurait probablement pas remarqué l'avoir fait sans la réponse d'Oliver.

\- T'as pas idée.

\- J'aime pas quand les gens parlent de moi comme si j'étais pas là même quand j'le suis, fit Thea en croisant les bras et en boudant, ce qui était la chose la plus adorable que Felicity avait vue depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis désolée, mon cœur, dit-elle en essayant d'arranger les choses. Tu me pardonneras si je te confie un secret ?

Thea écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sur pourquoi c'est si important que Dimitri soit là ?

Felicity acquiesça.

\- Ouais, je crois que je le ferai.

Alors Felicity lui raconta. Et une fois qu'elle l'eut fait, Thea se leva, frappa dans ses mains, et sauta pratiquement à travers la cuisine. Felicity ne put s'empêcher de rire et même Oliver la rejoignit après quelques secondes.

\- Mais c'est un secret, Speedy, rappela-t-il à sa sœur quand elle se calma un peu. Tu ne peux en parler à personne. Pas même à Julie. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça si vite que Felicity eut peur qu'elle puisse se faire une légère commotion cérébrale.

\- Je peux aider ?

Oliver était sur le point de sortir une excuse mais Felicity lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu sais quoi, Thea ? Tu peux. Et je sais exactement comment.


	5. Envoie-moi un texto quand tu rentres

**Traduction de la fiction de** _ **kindheitstraum**_ **. – Merci à Béné pour son aide.**

 **Merci également à** **Lavigne 126** **,** **Taraimperatrice** **,** **olicity-love** **,** **Delicity-Unicorn** **,** **Odessa** **,** **Evy 47** **et** **audelie** **: vos encouragements sont très appréciés ! J'ai eu la bonne surprise de retrouver des pseudos de « Friends, then? » : contente que cet univers vous plaise aussi !**

 **Pour la traduction suivante, je me demande de plus en plus si je ne vais pas faire une petite pause après cette fiction… On m'a demandé de traduire une histoire de « Game of Thrones » : ça me motive bien mais ça va sûrement me demander beaucoup de boulot… J'ai repéré deux histoires qui me plaisent beaucoup mais i chaque fois un truc qui me gêne quand même pas mal. Il faut déjà que je trouve le temps de finir de lire l'une d'elles ! Je vais aussi me pencher sur les suggestions d'Odessa (merci !), qui ont l'air intéressantes. En bref, rien de décidé, je vais sûrement y réfléchir davantage pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

 **« Envoie-moi un texto quand tu rentres. »**

Après ça, Felicity resta une heure de plus, mais Raisa ne revint pas, et elle avait promis à Tommy qu'elle ferait quelques recherches pour leur dissertation.

\- Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu rencontrer Raisa, s'excusa Oliver en la raccompagnant à sa voiture. D'habitude elle est tout le temps à la maison.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit Felicity en haussant les épaules. Je la rencontrerai demain. Et je pourrais te prendre au mot concernant ta proposition d'utiliser ta bibliothèque, si c'est d'accord ? Je crois que j'ai vu un livre dont Tommy et moi aurions besoin et qui n'est certainement pas au lycée ou à la bibliothèque municipale et je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter ce truc parce que j'en aurai plus jamais besoin et je suis presque sûre qu'il est vraiment très cher.

\- Tu respires ou tu peux juste parler sans air ? la taquina Oliver en lui ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Felicity lutta contre l'envie de lui tirer la langue en montant dans sa voiture et descendit sa vitre en levant les yeux vers lui. Il avait son sourire charmeur aux lèvres, mais Felicity voyait bien que c'était un sourire sincère.

\- J'te vois demain, dit-elle simplement avec un bref sourire.

Oliver acquiesça.

\- Envoie-moi un texto quand tu rentres, demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ait allumé le moteur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tommy se joignit à eux. Il insista sur le fait que Felicity et lui _devaient absolument commencer à travailler pour la dissertation_ et s'incrusta. Il avait adressé à Oliver un regard étrange toute la journée et ne pouvait empêcher les commissures de ses lèvres de remonter à chaque fois qu'Oliver et Felicity interagissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le téléphone de Felicity vibra encore mais elle ne le prit même pas pour vérifier qui lui envoyait un message. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait être que Sara. Felicity en aurait parié tous ses ordinateurs. Sara était probablement - sûrement - en train de devenir folle parce que Felicity avait refusé de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Ils étaient sur le point de finir leurs leçons d'Anglais quand une belle femme brune entra dans la cuisine. Elle ressemblait à une Raisa, décida Felicity.

\- Bonjour, M. Tommy, salua-t-elle le jeune Merlyn avant de sourire à Felicity. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit que vous ameniez des amis, M. Oliver ? réprimanda-t-elle Oliver juste après, et Tommy commença à rire.

Felicity se retint de rire mais les commissures de ses lèvres remuèrent également.

\- Et que vous ai-je appris ? Où est la nourriture ? reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers le placard à côté du frigo pour en sortir de quoi grignoter.

\- Tout va bien, dit Felicity pour essayer de l'arrêter : elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la serve et ça la rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Oliver nous a déjà offert quelque chose à boire.

\- Sottises, la contredit Raisa en commençant à leur couper quelques fruits. Pour réfléchir, il vous faut de l'énergie. Vous avez besoin de manger.

Son accent russe n'était pas aussi prononcé que ce à quoi s'était attendu Felicity mais elle pouvait quand même clairement le repérer.

\- Et les fruits ont des vitamines, insista-t-elle. C'est important pour les jeunes gens.

\- Si vous le dites, approuva Tommy en riant.

Ça ne lui prit pas cinq minutes pour préparer un plateau de fruits. Elle travaillait déjà à préparer quelques sandwiches avant même que les adolescents ne l'aient touché.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ? murmura Felicity à Oliver quand Raisa leur tourna le dos.

\- Oh non, répondit Oliver en niant de la tête. Aujourd'hui est un bon jour.

\- Un _bon_ jour ? s'étonna Felicity en arquant les sourcils, sa voix pleine d'incrédulité, et Tommy commença à acquiescer.

\- Ouais. Raisa adore nourrir les gens. C'est fou, précisa-t-il en attrapant une fraise.

Au même moment, Thea entra et commença à rayonner dès qu'elle vit Felicity.

\- Lissy ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant dans les bras de la blonde, la faisant rire. Tu vas venir tous les jours, à partir de maintenant ?

\- Probablement pas, mon cœur. Mais je te promets de passer souvent, d'accord ?

Thea acquiesça et s'assit sur les genoux de Felicity avant d'attraper les Oreos que Raisa avait sortis.

Tommy afficha un large sourire à cette vue et même Oliver eut un petit sourire. C'était incroyable de voir comme Felicity avait réussi à se faire une place dans le cœur de sa sœur en si peu de temps sans même essayer.

\- Vos amis vont-ils rester pour dîner, M. Oliver ? demanda Raisa quand elle eut fini de préparer des sandwiches et d'en donner un à chacun.

\- Oui, répondit Tommy au moment même où Felicity niait de la tête.

\- Enfin, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais parler pour Tommy, commença à dire Felicity, mais elle parvint à s'arrêter avant de s'embarrasser une fois de plus.

Les traits de Thea s'affaissèrent et elle commença à bouder en se tournant sur les genoux de Felicity pour regarder sa nouvelle amie.

\- S'il te plaît ? Je veux te montrer ma chambre !

\- Je suis désolée, Thea. Tu pourras me la montrer une autre fois, d'accord ?

Thea croisa les bras et Oliver leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, Speedy. Il faut qu'on révise.

\- Je veux montrer ma chambre à Lissy !

La blonde fit tourner Thea sur ses genoux pour pouvoir la regarder directement dans les yeux.

\- Et si tu me montrais ta chambre samedi ? suggéra-t-elle. Je viendrai un peu en avance et tu pourras me montrer ta chambre, hein ?

Thea pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle était sur le point de demander quelque chose (et probablement détruire le plan) quand Tommy arriva à la rescousse.

\- Ou tu peux aider avec les décorations ? Moira me fait aider tous les ans.

\- Oui, renchérit Oliver en sautant sur l'occasion. On prend toute l'aide qu'on peut avoir.

\- Et votre mère serait d'accord avec ça ? J'veux dire, il n'y a pas des gens payés pour ça ?

\- Eh bien, c'est Jason qui décore le gros du jardin, expliqua Oliver. Et en général Dimitri l'aide.

Felicity jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Raisa et elle vit la Russe en train de rougir.

\- En général, ma mère embauche un décorateur d'extérieur, mais c'est nous qui faisons la véritable décoration.

Felicity rit.

\- Toi ? Le célèbre quarterback du lycée de Starling ?

Il lui adressa un regard ennuyé et impatient. Elle le faisait exprès : elle se moquait de lui à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

\- S'il te plaîîît, Lissyyy ? la supplia Thea en allongeant les mots et en maîtrisant si bien le regard de chien battu que Felicity aurait accepté même si elle ne l'avait pas voulu auparavant.

\- D'accord. Mais on devrait d'abord demander à votre mère.

Thea frappa dans ses mains et sauta des genoux de Felicity.

\- J'vais la chercher !

Elle fut hors de la cuisine en quelques secondes et Tommy affichait un grand sourire.

\- Elle t'adore, déclara Oliver, et son meilleur ami acquiesça.

\- Elle ne m' _adore_ pas, les contredit Felicity. On s'est rencontrées hier. Mais j'aime croire qu'elle m'aime bien.

Raisa secoua la tête mais ne dit rien, se concentrant sur les préparatifs du dîner.

* * *

Ils finirent leurs devoirs essentiellement en silence, se contentant de plaisanter quand ils voyaient une drôle d'expression, tandis que la cuisine commençait à sentir incroyablement bon. Ce ne fut que lorsque Raisa commença à mettre la table dans la salle à manger que Felicity remarqua à quel point il était tard. Un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone la fit sauter de son tabouret.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, marmonna-t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Non, tu peux rester dîner, fit Oliver en vérifiant sa montre. Ce sera servi dans environ vingt minutes, je pense. Pas vrai, Raisa ?

\- Oui, M. Oliver. J'ai mis un couvert pour vous, Mlle Felicity, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ma mère va se demander où je suis. Elle est sur le point de partir au travail. Je devrais lui envoyer un message, non ? Je devrais lui envoyer un message, décida-t-elle en prenant son téléphone pour taper un message à un rythme humainement impossible. Je lui ai envoyé un message, dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard en mettant aussi son téléphone dans son sac.

\- Parfait. Donc tu peux rester pour dîner. Je te ramènerai chez toi après.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Tommy, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- J'ai conduit moi-même jusqu'ici, Tommy. Et je peux conduire quand il fait noir dehors.

\- Peu importe, fit-il en se tournant vers Oliver. On peut jeter un coup d'œil à ta bibliothèque, s'il te plaît ? Felicity a parlé d'un livre qu'on _doit avoir_ , reprit-il en essayant d'imiter sa voix et en échouant lamentablement, gagnant un rire de Felicity et un sourire pincé d'Oliver, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le bras de Tommy.

\- Bien sûr. Allons-y.

\- Merci, Raisa, dit Felicity en attrapant son sac, forçant Tommy à la lâcher. Les sandwiches étaient délicieux et ça sent déjà divinement bon. Je suis sûre que tout est tout aussi excellent !

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Mlle Felicity, répondit Raisa en souriant.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent la bibliothèque, Felicity fit tomber son sac par terre et ouvrit grand la bouche, même si elle avait déjà eu un aperçu la veille. En gros, elle courut vers la première étagère et commença à lire les titres sur les tranches.

\- De quel livre tu parlais ? demanda Tommy en la suivant, tandis qu'Oliver attendait à la porte, les bras croisés.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et ça le frustrait.

\- C'était… commença Felicity en se dirigeant vers une autre étagère pour y prendre un énorme livre rouge… celui-là. J'ai lu en ligne qu'il couvrait parfaitement notre sujet.

Tommy acquiesça.

\- Je me souviens l'avoir vu sur le bureau de M. Burke. Je parie qu'il ne soupçonne pas qu'on y a accès.

Felicity afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Exactement. Je suis sûre que notre A est quasiment certain si on l'utilise.

\- Parfait, fit Tommy en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. On peut l'emprunter. Pas vrai, Ollie ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, répondit Oliver en haussant les épaules. Servez-vous.

\- J'ai demandé à maman ! intervint Thea en apparaissant derrière Oliver. Elle a dit que Lissy pouvait aider si elle voulait. Mais elle ne doit pas se sentir obligée.

\- Je serais ravie d'aider, fit Felicity en souriant à Thea, qui se tenait à présent devant son frère.

\- Raisa a dit que tu restais pour dîner. C'est vrai ?

Thea leva les yeux vers son frère, même si la question était pour la blonde, qui acquiesça.

\- Il semblerait bien.

Thea eut un grand sourire.

\- Alors je peux te montrer ma chambre maintenant ?

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Oliver, Felicity acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Si on a le temps.

\- Vous avez encore quelques minutes.

Thea courut vers Felicity et l'attrapa par la main.

\- Viens ! dit-elle en entraînant Felicity avec elle.

\- Je viens ! fit Felicity en riant. On dirait que tous les Queen aiment me traîner après eux, marmonna-t-elle en passant devant Oliver, se souvenant de la veille.

Oliver commença à rire et Tommy arqua les sourcils parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Felicity avait dit.

Sur le chemin de la salle à manger, Felicity et Thea passèrent devant la chambre d'Oliver et Felicity ralentit un peu. La porte était entrouverte et elle pouvait voir son équipement de football dans un coin.

\- C'est la chambre d'Ollie, déclara Thea alors que c'était évident en retournant vers Felicity après avoir remarqué qu'elle n'était plus suivie. Tu veux y entrer ?

Felicity nia de la tête.

\- On ne lui a pas demandé. Et je suis sûre qu'ils ont déjà commencé le dîner. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

\- Ça ne gêne pas Ollie, insista Thea. Et tu peux juste regarder très vite si tu veux.

Felicity était partagée entre décliner (ce qui était la chose à faire) et juste entrer (ce qui était la chose à ne pas faire), mais ensuite elle nia une nouvelle fois de la tête.

\- Je demanderai plus tard à ton frère s'il veut me la montrer.

Thea haussa les épaules et attrapa une fois de plus la main de Felicity.

\- D'accord. On y va. J'ai faim.

Il s'avéra qu'elles furent quand même les premières dans la salle à manger. Raisa apportait le dernier plat quand elles arrivèrent et Felicity fut prise de remords parce qu'elle n'avait pas aidé.

\- M. et Mme Queen sont en chemin, dit Raisa tandis que Thea prenait une chaise et tapotait la chaise à côté d'elle, s'attendant à ce que Felicity s'assoie là.

\- Merci, Raisa, parvint à dire Felicity avant que la gouvernante disparaisse encore. Je crois que je vais rester debout encore un petit moment, ajouta-t-elle pour Thea quand la brune continua à la regarder.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je vais juste attendre Tommy et Oliver, répondit Felicity en acquiesçant.

\- C'est une bonne chose qu'on soit déjà là, alors, intervint Tommy en entrant dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est une petite princesse, hein ? ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête vers Thea, qui lui tira la langue et se retourna vers la table.

\- C'est vrai. J'ignorais totalement qu'on pouvait avoir autant de poupées et se rappeler du nom de chacun d'elles.

\- C'est un petit génie, approuva Oliver. Tu peux t'asseoir à côté d'elle, si tu veux.

\- Oh non ! intervint Tommy en se dirigeant tout droit vers la place à côté de Thea pour prendre la chaise. Je veux parler avec notre petite princesse ce soir. D'accord ? lui demanda-t-il, et Thea eut un sourire rayonnant : elle adorait recevoir de l'attention de la part de Tommy.

Elle acquiesça mais se tourna de nouveau vers Oliver et Felicity.

\- Lissy veut voir ta chambre, Ollie. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait regarder sans toi mais elle voulait te demander d'abord. Pas vrai, Lissy ?

\- Vraiment ? fit Oliver en arquant les sourcils, sur le point de faire un commentaire sarcastique, mais Felicity l'interrompit, jouant de nouveau avec son bracelet.

\- Je devrais partir. Je crois. Non ? Ce n'est pas bien de rester dîner sans avoir été invitée et je ne suis pas sûre que vos parents soient d'accord pour qu'il y ait une parfaite étrangère à leur table. Je devrais partir. Je suis sûre que ma mère a cuisiné quelque chose avant de partir. Et il y a ce truc que je dois faire pour mon cours d'Informatique. Ce n'est pas à rendre avant la semaine prochaine mais je devrais m'y mettre.

\- Respire, Felicity, parvint à l'interrompre Oliver en la guidant vers une chaise. Tu peux rester dîner. C'est vraiment pas un problème. Mes amis restent tout le temps. Mes parents sont habitués, conclut-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle était encore nerveuse, mais ses paroles étaient rassurantes.

\- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien t'aimer.

Il eut un sourire sincère et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle serra sa main pour lui montrer son appréciation et juste à ce moment-là Moira Queen entra.

\- Bonsoir, salua-t-elle les enfants en embrassant Thea sur le front avant de se diriger vers Felicity et de lui tendre la main. Tu dois être Lissy, dit-elle avec un sourire, et Felicity lui serra la main.

\- Oui madame. J'veux dire, je m'appelle Felicity Smoak. Ravie de vous rencontrer et merci pour le dîner.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer également, Felicity. Ma fille n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis hier. C'est agréable d'avoir un visage à mettre sur le nom qu'elle t'a choisi.

Felicity eut un petit rire et Moira lâcha sa main.

\- Mon mari est au milieu d'une importante conversation téléphonique et il nous rejoindra dans un petit moment. Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas ? Je suis affamée.

Il s'avéra que Moira était loin d'être aussi effrayante que ce à quoi s'était attendu Felicity. En fait, elle était gentille. Elle se renseigna sur la dissertation de Tommy et Felicity et les invita à utiliser chaque livre de la bibliothèque dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Ils en étaient au milieu du dîner quand Robert Queen passa enfin la porte.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en prenant la chaise en face de sa femme, à l'autre bout de la table. Ils ne voulaient pas raccrocher.

Raisa lui servit immédiatement l'entrée et ça lui prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il y avait à la table quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Je vois que nous avons des invités ?

La question était dirigée à sa femme mais ce fut Oliver qui répondit.

\- Oui, papa, c'est Felicity. Elle va me faire du tutorat pendant quelques jours et je l'ai invitée à dîner aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois, murmura Robert en la regardant.

Felicity tenta de soutenir son regard mais il était intimidant et elle ne pouvait lire aucune émotion sur son visage. Oliver remarqua qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise (elle jouait de nouveau avec son bracelet) et il lui prit juste la main pour la calmer un peu.

\- Et on est aussi là pour cambrioler votre bibliothèque, fit Tommy, attirant ainsi l'attention à lui. Felicity et moi devons faire équipe pour écrire une dissertation d'Histoire et Oliver nous a proposé d'utiliser votre bibliothèque pour des recherches.

Robert sourit.

\- C'est d'accord. Tout pour l'éducation, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en se tournant vers Felicity.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en acquiesçant, et elle s'accrocha à la main d'Oliver tout le reste de la soirée.


	6. Alors, où est mon baiser ?

**Traduction de la fiction de** _ **kindheitstraum**_ **. – Merci à Béné pour son aide.**

 **Merci également à** **Delicity-Unicorn** **,** **Evy 47** **,** **olicity-love** **,** **audelie** **et** **Odessa** **.**

* * *

 **« Alors, où est mon baiser ? »**

Les choses changèrent après ça. Oliver saluait Felicity quand il la voyait et Tommy et lui commencèrent même à s'asseoir avec ses amis et elle pour déjeuner. Le vendredi, même Diggle les rejoignit, ainsi que Laurel et son amie pom-pom girl Iris. Barry n'arrêta pas de sourire après ça et supplia Felicity de maintenir son amitié avec Oliver et Tommy.

À la grande joie de Felicity, Sara accepta d'aider à préparer la fête, même si ça impliquait que quelqu'un allait les mener à la baguette et leur dire où mettre les affaires.

\- Je l'fais juste pour voir si ton plan va marcher, Licity. Tu sais que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepterais de faire ça, déclara-t-elle après que Felicity l'ait suppliée pendant une demi-heure.

\- Merci ! Et ça va marcher !

* * *

Felicity essayait de rester calme tandis qu'elle changeait les arrangements floraux dans l'entrée du jardin des Queen pour la sixième fois, parce que la décoratrice extérieure, Mme Caffrey, était énervée que les adolescents « manipulent » son plan, comme Felicity l'avait entendue murmurer à son assistante, et tentait de faire en sorte qu'ils ne veuillent plus aider. Mais Felicity était déterminée, et lorsque cette femme ouvrit la bouche quand Felicity eut fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, Felicity soupira, s'attendant à ce qu'on l'envoie mettre les lis à un endroit où ils avaient déjà été (parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option). Mais à ce moment-là, avec un timing parfait, Moira Queen apparut et sourit en voyant la jeune fille blonde.

\- C'est ravissant, ma chère, commenta-t-elle une fois suffisamment proche.

\- Merci, Mme Queen, fit aussitôt la décoratrice. Mais je me disais que-

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, Mme Caffrey, la coupa Moira en faisant un clin d'œil à Felicity quand elle vit son sourire narquois. Mais pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît aller du côté ouest du jardin ? Je crois que ma fille a été un peu maladroite une fois de plus.

Les traits de la décoratrice s'affaissèrent. Thea avait détruit tous ses arrangements au moins une fois et essayait de le faire une deuxième fois. Exactement comment elle était censée le faire.

\- Bien sûr, Mme Queen. Olivia ! appela-t-elle avant de suivre le son de verre brisé.

Felicity ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

\- Je suppose que c'était ton idée ? lui demanda Moira, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et même si Felicity était sûre à 80 % que Moira Queen n'était pas en colère, elle se figea sans savoir quoi dire. C'était une première.

\- Pardon ? parvint-elle à couiner après avoir réalisé que ne rien dire état mal élevé.

\- Ma fille, expliqua Moira. Bien sûr, elle n'est qu'une petite fille de huit ans, mais elle sait comment se comporter à ce genre d'évènements et c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, Mme Queen. Ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est juste que… bégaya Felicity en virant au rouge.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi embarrassée et effrayée auparavant. Et elle n'avait certainement jamais ressenti ces deux émotions en même temps jusqu'à ce jour.

\- C'est bon, l'interrompit Moira en riant. C'est vraiment bien de la voir s'amuser. Et voir Raisa et Dimitri travailler ensemble pour nettoyer son bazar est assez plaisant, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Felicity parvint à sourire. Moira Queen voulait aussi voir Raisa et Dimitri ensemble (et elle ne semblait pas la détester, donc c'était un bonus).

\- Pourquoi ne rejoindrais-tu pas mon fils et vos amis dans la cuisine ? reprit Moira en montrant du doigt la direction générale du manoir. J'apprécie vraiment votre aide mais la fête doit commencer dans quelques heures et vous pouvez vous reposer un peu avant de vous préparer. Raisa a préparé des sandwiches.

\- Merci, Mme Queen, fit Felicity avec un sourire rayonnant tant elle était reconnaissante de ne pas être détestée par cette femme. Et ça a été un plaisir d'aider.

Comme Moira l'avait dit, le groupe était dans la cuisine, à parler de tout et de rien. Lorsque Felicity les vit comme ça, en train de se relaxer au lieu de travailler, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête.

\- Je croyais qu'on était censés aider à l'organisation, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, et elle y parvint : ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Et pas juste s'asseoir dans la cuisine et ne rien faire, ajouta-t-elle.

Tommy eut un sourire narquois, mais Sara et Oliver pâlirent tous les deux. Felicity retint son sourire.

\- Je suis désolée ? essaya Sara, sans sembler très optimiste, avant de sauter du comptoir.

Felicity ne répondit pas, consciente que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait éclater de rire. Au lieu de ça, elle regarda Oliver, les lèvres plissées, et croisa les bras. La seule chose manquante aurait été de taper du pied.

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie oublié de dire qu'habituellement on arrête d'aider après vingt minutes ? parvint-il à dire nerveusement.

Ça sonnait comme une question et Felicity ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle laissa éclater un rire franc en tapant dans la main de Tommy, qui avait vu clair dans son jeu environ quinze secondes après qu'elle eut décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire. Sara leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle affichait également un grand sourire. Il n'y avait qu'Oliver qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, quand Thea entra.

\- Maman a dit que je ne pouvais pas aller dehors jusqu'à ce que la fête commence, annonça-t-elle en boudant.

Lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde sauf Oliver riait, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ressemblant à une petite princesse, se dit Felicity, avec ce froncement de sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Rien, Speedy, répondit rapidement Oliver avant que ses amis aient pu dire à sa petite sœur qu'on pouvait facilement le berner.

Non pas que Thea ne le savait pas déjà : elle adorait faire des blagues à son frère. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que _tout le monde_ était doué pour lui faire des blagues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? reprit-il. Qu'est-ce que maman a dit ?

Thea regarda Tommy et Felicity pour avoir une réponse, mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir révéler la raison de leur amusement, alors elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur Oliver.

\- Je crois qu'elle sait ce qu'on prépare. Elle a dit qu'on aurait assez d'occasions d'amener Raisa et Dimitri ensemble sans détruire de décorations. Désolée, Lissy.

Felicity sourit à la plus jeune des Queen.

\- Tout va bien, ma puce. On va continuer avec la partie 2 du plan dès que la fête commence.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama Thea en allant se jeter dans ses bras. Je suis contente que tu sois la tutrice d'Ollie. C'est tellement plus amusant avec toi ici.

Les ados rirent et Felicity lui rendit son câlin.

\- Merci, Thea. Je suis contente d'être là. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu veux m'aider à me coiffer ?

\- Oui ! s'enthousiasma Thea. Tu peux te coiffer dans ma chambre. Et Sara aussi ! ajouta-t-elle en attrapant les deux blondes par les mains et en les entraînant derrière elle. Tu me feras aussi ma coiffure ? Je veux une tresse et Ollie n'arrive jamais à les faire comme je veux, demanda-t-elle juste avant de quitter la cuisine, et Felicity parvint à regarder en arrière pour apercevoir Oliver, qui grogna et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Oliver se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Tommy avait disparu dès qu'il avait entendu dire que Laurel était arrivée. Oliver sourit en pensant à eux deux. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas sorti avec Laurel en début de première (parce qu'elle avait flirté avec lui comme si sa vie en dépendait), c'était Tommy. Oliver savait qu'il avait un gros faible pour elle depuis la seconde et il avait été hors de question qu'il trahisse son meilleur ami comme ça. Même si ça avait impliqué de devoir éviter Laurel jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait compris pourquoi ils ne se trouvaient jamais au même endroit.

Et il n'avait pas vu Felicity ou Sara depuis que sa sœur les avait entraînées avec elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles étaient.

Donc Oliver était seul, à essayer d'arranger sa cravate devant son miroir, et il était en train d'échouer misérablement. Il savait mettre une cravate. Son père le lui avait appris avant ses quatorze ans, mais la stupide cravate qu'il avait choisie de porter ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira après le quatrième essai et abandonna. Il fallait qu'il trouve Tommy avant que les invités de sa mère commencent à arriver et qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper quelques minutes.

Quand il quitta sa chambre, il aperçut quelqu'un du coin de l'œil, qui s'avéra être Felicity. Elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, remarqua Oliver. Ses cheveux dorés chatoyaient à la lumière du couloir. Elle les avait bouclés et avait ajouté quelques petites tresses, à la surprise d'Oliver. Même s'il savait qu'elle était une personne vive et enjouée, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était une fille qui pourrait consacrer tant d'efforts à son apparence. En général (toujours), elle avait une queue de cheval, sauf cette fois-là, à la fête où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais ce qui laissa Oliver sans voix, ce fut la robe. Elle était d'un bleu pastel avec de grandes fleurs roses. Oliver sourit parce que c'était tellement _elle_. Et elle lui allait parfaitement bien, moulante à la taille et s'élargissant ensuite. Oliver dut déglutir quand il vit qu'elle s'arrêtait à la moitié des cuisses et que Felicity avait abandonné ses chaussures plates pour des talons.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était en train de marcher vers lui, il releva les yeux et vit qu'elle souriait.

\- Ça va, la tenue ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour qu'il puisse juger. Thea a dit que je ressemblais à une princesse sans couronne, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit approprié. J'ai deux tenues de rechange avec moi, juste au cas-

\- C'est parfait, l'interrompit Oliver en lui rendant son sourire, le faisant ainsi revenir. Et approprié. Ne t'inquiète pas autant.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça. Tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu plus, plaisanta Felicity en essayant de cacher ses joues rougissantes. Je parie que tes parents vont être ravis si tu te montres comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa cravate, qui pendait, défaite, de son col.

\- Je te jure que je sais nouer une cravate, se défendit Oliver en se joignant à son rire. Mais celle-là est en train de me tuer. Ma mère me l'a donnée pour mon anniversaire il y a deux semaines et je voulais lui montrer qu'elle me plaît.

\- C'était ton anniversaire il y a deux semaines ? demanda Felicity en arquant les sourcils.

\- Le 16 mai, répondit-il en acquiesçant.

\- Le 31 mai, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est pas demain ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Le sourire de Felicity s'élargit.

\- Si. Et je peux t'aider avec ta cravate, si tu veux, fit-elle en changeant clairement de sujet. J'veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un à qui nouer une cravate jusque-là, mais je l'ai cherché sur Google deux ou trois fois.

Oliver décida de ne pas demander pourquoi elle avait changé de sujet et fit simplement avec.

\- S'il te plaît.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment dû nouer une cravate, Felicity était étonnamment rapide et efficace. Elle réussit du premier coup. C'était probablement parce qu'elle se concentrait beaucoup afin d'ignorer à quel point ils se tenaient près l'un de l'autre. Oliver, en revanche, observait la façon dont elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en évitant de toucher autre chose que la cravate. Il avait envie de pouvoir lever la main et passer la mèche blonde à sa portée derrière l'oreille de Felicity. Et il ignorait pourquoi il en avait envie.

\- Et voilà, marmonna-t-elle quand elle eut fini, un sourire fier apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Laisse-moi vérifier.

Sans réfléchir, Oliver l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avec lui.

Il était en train de vérifier face au miroir si ses parents trouveraient quelque chose à redire quant à la cravate (ils étaient _vraiment_ obsédés par une apparence parfaite), tandis que Felicity observait les alentours.

\- Tous les deux, vous aimez vraiment bien m'entraîner avec vous, hein ? demanda-t-elle en marchant vers son étagère.

Elle fut surprise d'y trouver une collection de BD.

\- Mon père m'a donné toute cette collection pour mon 13ème anniversaire parce qu'il l'avait manqué.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Felicity en se tournant vers lui, la pitié évidente dans ses yeux.

\- Ne l'sois pas. Il m'a fait découvrir Spiderman et Captain America. Ça valait l'coup.

Felicity sourit et se retourna vers l'étagère, se concentrant à présent sur les Blu-ray.

\- _N'oublie jamais_ ? demanda-t-elle en sortant le film de sa place. Vraiment ?

\- C'était un cadeau.

Felicity arqua les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, fit-elle en le remettant, avant de se réjouir de voir toutes les saisons du _Sherlock_ de la BBC. J'adore cette série ! lança-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Même si elle n'avait pas affiché cette affection avec des mots, Oliver aurait probablement compris avec le son de sa voix.

\- Moi aussi, approuva-t-il en s'approchant. J'aime bien les commentaires sarcastiques de Sherlock. Surtout celui du premier épisode. Quand il dit quelque chose à propos de baisser le QI de tout le quartier ? Je n'me souviens plus des mots exacts.

\- _Anderson, taisez-vous, vous faites baisser le QI de toute la rue_ , cita Felicity avant de rougir.

\- Exactement, fit Oliver en riant. C'était ça.

Il s'était vraiment rapproché, ce qui rendit Felicity nerveuse, et elle recommença à toucher son bracelet.

\- Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse, dit Oliver quand il le remarqua.

Il prit la main de Felicity et essaya de la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle s'écarta habilement de son toucher avec un faible sourire, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour regarder les photos.

Il y avait ses parents dans un cadre et Thea et lui dans un autre. Elle eut un petit rire quand elle vit qu'il était en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa sœur sur celle-là. On voyait qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés sur cette photo.

\- C'est vrai, fit Oliver, interrompant ses pensées.

Il était un peu déçu qu'elle se soit écartée aussi vite de lui mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas commenter ses marmonnements qui, il en était sûr, n'étaient pas censés être entendus.

\- J'ai parlé à voix haute, n'est-ce pas ? fit Felicity en se retournant vers lui, ses joues encore roses.

\- Oui, répondit Oliver en acquiesçant.

Elle grogna, et ce fut alors à lui de ricaner lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les photos.

\- J'aime bien celle-là aussi, commenta-t-elle à voix haute en désignant celle avec Tommy, Diggle et lui.

La photo n'avait que quelques semaines : Laurel l'avait prise juste après qu'ils aient gagné un match.

\- Merci, dit-il en marchant vers elle. Felicity- commença-t-il sans savoir quoi dire, avant de virer au rouge.

Et à son plus grand désarroi (ou à sa chance, il ne pouvait se décider), Thea entra dans sa chambre et les interrompit.

\- Ollie ! lança-t-elle plus fort que nécessaire. Maman te cherche. Elle a dit que tes coéquipiers étaient arrivés et que tu devrais descendre.

Quand elle vit Felicity, elle commença à sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'Ollie t'a montré sa chambre ? lui demanda-t-elle, et Felicity acquiesça.

\- Oui, Thea, répondit Felicity en marchant vers la jeune Queen, qui se tenait toujours à la porte. Tu sais où est Sara ? lui demanda-t-elle en la prenant par la main.

Elle regarda quand même Oliver lorsqu'elles quittèrent la pièce et ça le fit sourire et rougir encore plus.

* * *

\- Partie deux, murmura Felicity à ses assistants une heure et demie plus tard.

Ils étaient dans un coin, difficiles à repérer, enfin à même de s'échapper de la fête pour quelques minutes.

\- Tommy et Oliver, vous allez garder Dimitri du côté est de la propriété, reprit-elle, et les garçons acquiescèrent d'un air si sérieux que Felicity dut se retenir de rire. Sara et moi, on va y conduire Raisa. Et Thea, ma puce ? Il faut que tu continues de distraire ta mère. Elle pourrait croire qu'on va saboter sa fête et essayer de nous stopper.

\- Oui, capitaine ! fit Thea en riant avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la foule.

\- J'ai un meilleur plan, intervint Sara en arrêtant les footballeurs, qui étaient sur le point d'aller chercher le jardinier des Merlyn. Et si j'allais avec Tommy chercher Dimitri, et vous deux, vous allez faire sortir Raisa ? Après tout, je ne la connais pas vraiment et toi non plus, Felicity. Je parie qu'Oliver connaît quelques trucs pour la faire sortir.

\- Super idée, fit Tommy en se joignant à elle, et ils disparurent avant que Felicity n'ait pu protester.

\- Ils essayent de nous caser ensemble, déclara-t-elle, contrariée, en commençant à marcher vers le manoir.

\- Je sais, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils décidèrent de jouer la carte de l'urgence lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près. Et ça marcha. Raisa sembla horrifiée quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine en courant, tous les deux à bout de souffle (en fait, Oliver faisait semblant) et dirent à Raisa que la mère d'Oliver était au bord de la crise de nerfs du côté est de la fête parce que Thea avait accidentellement entraîné la nappe du buffet avec elle et toute la nourriture était à présent gâchée. (Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Felicity avait voulu qu'elle soit si maladroite toute la journée.)

Oliver et Felicity l'attrapèrent chacun par une main et l'attirèrent avec eux d'un pas rapide. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide (tous les deux avec un grand sourire parce que ça avait marché) avant de rentrer de nouveau dans le personnage.

Dimitri et Raisa furent tous les deux ébahis en voyant la table pour deux que les ados leur avaient préparée.

Raisa rougit et Sara fut secouée d'un rire silencieux à côté de Felicity.

\- Vous deux, déclara la pro de l'informatique, vous ne quitterez pas cette table avant d'être rassasiés, d'accord ?

Elle vit qu'ils voulaient protester et donna un coup de coude à Oliver.

\- Pareil, décida-t-il.

\- Oui, continua Tommy. Et vous allez parler. De trucs, ajouta-t-il rapidement quand le jardinier parut perplexe.

\- Comme vous voulez, M. Merlyn, marmonna Dimitri avec un sourire aux lèvres avant d'aider Raisa avec sa chaise.

Felicity eut envie de sauter et de danser en les laissant seuls parce que son plan semblait marcher mais elle parvint à se retenir, se contentant de sautiller une fois. Sara et Tommy rirent de sa joie tandis qu'Oliver voulut se joindre à elle. Ce qu'ils avaient fait lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que ce gars qui sortait avec toutes les filles qui passaient.

* * *

\- C'est qui, ça ? entendit Oliver, et le son de la voix l'arrêta aussitôt. Elle est sexy, continua la voix.

Oliver se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Max Fuller avec son meilleur ami, dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du nom. Fuller avait deux ans de plus qu'Oliver et avait été le quarterback du lycée de Starling avant lui. Si Oliver se souvenait bien, il devait aller dans une prestigieuse université de la côté est et n'arrêtait pas de s'en vanter. Oliver fut surpris que Fuller se montre à cette fête. Peut-être que la fac ne se passait pas aussi bien que ce qu'il essayait de faire croire à tout le monde. Oliver sourit à cette idée, puis arrêta rapidement quand Fuller siffla et qu'il se souvint de son commentaire qui l'avait stoppé à l'origine.

Oliver suivit le regard de Fuller et serra les poings en voyant qu'il parlait de Felicity. Elle était en train de rire avec Sara, la tête rejetée en arrière.

\- Elle a l'air trop jeune, fit le meilleur ami de Fuller pour essayer de le dissuader, mais celui-ci se contenta de nier de la tête.

\- J'm'en fiche. Elle est sexy, répéta-t-il en vidant son verre.

Techniquement, il n'était pas encore autorisé à boire. Il fourra son verre vide dans la main de son ami et tenta de faire un pas dans la direction de Felicity, quand Oliver se mit en travers de sa route.

\- Oh, le petit M. Queen. Comment va l'école ? demanda moqueusement Fuller sans remarquer la colère d'Oliver.

\- Tu vas rester loin d'elle, lui dit juste Oliver, se contenant à peine.

\- De qui ? La petite blonde sexy là-bas ? plaisanta Fuller. C'est ta petite amie ?

Oliver serra les dents en essayant de garder sa colère sous contrôle.

\- Tu vas rester loin d'elle, répéta-t-il.

Fuller commença à rire.

\- Comment vas-tu m'arrêter, Queen ?

\- Il ne sera pas seul, fit Diggle en apparaissant à côté d'Oliver, et ses bras musclés firent reculer Fuller.

\- D'accord, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de défaite. On n'veut pas commencer une bagarre, pas vrai ? Je vais rester loin d'elle.

Il retourna vers son ami et ensuite ils coururent pratiquement loin d'Oliver et Dig.

\- Merci, mec, fit Oliver avec un signe de tête pour Dig, mais celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Il faut que tu lui parles, mec. Elle ne peut pas lire dans ta tête. Tu l'aimes bien. Fais quelque chose.

Et sur ce, Dig le laissa seul à réfléchir.

* * *

Felicity était en train d'observer Dimitri et Raisa, de même que Tommy, qui était pratiquement collé à Laurel dans un coin. Tout avait marché exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle avait le menton relevé, le torse bombé, les épaules en arrière, et n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'elle était fière de son travail.

\- Alors, où est mon baiser ? fit Oliver, interrompant ses pensées en marchant vers elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon baiser de victoire ? Ou un baiser merci-de-m'avoir-aidée-même-si-je-te-faisais-du-chantage. Tu choisis.

Il tendit la joue pour qu'elle l'embrasse et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il tourna le visage et parvint pratiquement à mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle pointa un doigt vers lui pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si c'était un sourire de colère. (Ça ne l'était pas.)

\- Enfoiré.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- La prochaine fois.

Son sourire narquois était permanent sur son visage.


	7. Comme un rencard

**Traduction de la fiction de** _ **kindheitstraum**_ **. – Merci à Béné pour son aide.**

 **Merci également à** **Lulzimevelioska** **,** **olicity-love** **,** **Delicity-Unicorn** **,** **Evy 47** **,** **audelie** **et** **Odessa** **.**

* * *

 **« Comme un rencard. »**

Oliver voulait plus que tout préparer une grosse surprise pour l'anniversaire de Felicity et la faire se sentir comme la personne la plus précieuse de tout l'univers, mais il n'était pas stupide et il savait qu'elle paniquerait s'il apparaissait à sa porte. Alors au lieu de ça, il se contenta de l'appeler et de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. (Il ignora Tommy, qui lui suggérait de lui envoyer des douzaines de roses en lui déclarant son amour.) Mais elle sembla heureuse au téléphone et c'était suffisant pour lui. Pour le moment.

* * *

Felicity ne s'attendait pas à quoi que ce soit le lundi. D'accord, c'était peut-être un petit mensonge. Sara avait pris l'habitude de faire un gros truc pour Felicity la première fois qu'elle voyait la pro de l'informatique au lycée après son anniversaire. Et ça ne comptait pas si elles s'étaient vues le jour même de l'anniversaire de Felicity. Sara en faisait quand même toute une affaire.

Alors Felicity ouvrit grand la bouche sous le choc quand elle sortit de sa voiture parce que ce n'était pas Sara qui l'attendait sur le parking du lycée avec une demi-douzaine de ballons lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, c'était Oliver. Il marchait vers elle alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil, se faisant encore à l'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, marmonna-t-il en ignorant tous ceux qui regardaient dans leur direction avant d'embrasser Felicity sur la joue. C'est pour toi, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant les ballons pour qu'elle les prenne, et quand elle ne fit pas, il eut un petit rire.

Ce fut cela qui sortit Felicity de sa torpeur.

\- Merci, parvint-elle à dire en prenant les ballons pour les mettre dans sa voiture.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se promène partout avec ça toute la journée.

\- Je voulais passer hier, admit Oliver pour combler le silence, et il le regretta à l'instant où les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux et il sut qu'il devait continuer de parler.

\- Tu sais, passer et te féliciter en personne. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu n'aies rien de prévu avec ta mère et tes amis alors j'ai décidé de juste appeler.

\- Merci encore, fit Felicity en souriant, enfin capable de contrôler ses réactions faciales. J'étais déjà très contente que tu t'en rappelles.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelais, dit Oliver sans réfléchir. C'est toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Alors elle la referma en serrant plus fort les bretelles de son sac.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes qui parurent des heures sans réaliser que l'attention de la moitié du lycée était sur eux.

\- Je crois que les cours commencent dans quelques minutes, dit Felicity au moment même où Oliver commençait à parler.

\- J'me suis dit que toi et moi on pourrait peut-être fêter ça ce soir ?

Felicity en resta sans voix (encore), ce qui habituellement n'arrivait pas souvent, mais ce matin-là semblait être une exception. Mais elle se força à dire quelque chose, juste pour être sûre de ne pas avoir mal compris.

\- Juste nous deux ? demanda-t-elle, surprise (pas vraiment) d'espérer une réponse positive.

Et comme s'il était capable de lire ses pensées, Oliver acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- Oui. On pourrait passer prendre de quoi dîner si tu veux. Ou aller au cinéma, si tu préfères.

Avant que Felicity n'autorise les papillons à voler dans son ventre, elle avait besoin de savoir une chose de plus.

\- Comme un rencard ?

Le sourire d'Oliver s'agrandit.

\- Oui. Comme un rencard.

Felicity lui adressa un sourire rayonnant tandis que les papillons dans son ventre faisaient la fête.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Le sourire d'Oliver s'agrandit encore plus et si elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse elle se serait demandé si ça faisait mal.

\- Alors, c'est un rencard.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ? demanda Felicity en se tenant devant son placard, frustrée, parce qu'elle ne pouvait se décider sur rien et qu'Oliver était sur le point de passer la prendre dans environ une demi-heure.

\- Je t'aiderais bien, répéta Sara, si tu me disais où vous allez.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel. Sara avait tenté toute la journée de lui soutirer une quelconque information.

\- Je n'sais pas. Oliver ne me l'a pas dit. Il a juste suggéré un dîner ou le cinéma et n'a rien dit après que j'aie accepté.

Sa meilleure amie soupira.

\- D'accord. Je te crois.

\- Merci.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas porter ça, reprit Sara en attrapant la chemise que Felicity avait dans les mains. Tu vas à un rencard, pas à un entretien d'embauche, expliqua-t-elle en poussant la blonde sur le côté pour chercher la tenue qu'elle avait en tête, et elle la trouva. Voilà. Un débardeur blanc, une petite jupe à fleurs et un cardigan rose.

Felicity prit Sara dans ses bras, qui se contenta de rire en secouant la tête mais répondit à son étreinte.

\- Merci ! Merci, merci, merci !

\- J'te donnerais bien mes talons mais tu seras probablement plus à l'aise avec une de tes paires de chaussures plates.

Felicity aurait argumenté avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais il n'y avait rien à argumenter. Sara avait raison.

* * *

Tommy se moquait de lui par le biais de son ordinateur.

\- Je ne savais vraiment pas que tu craquais pour elle à ce point-là, mec.

\- La ferme, Tommy, répliqua Oliver en tenant une cravate devant sa gorge, se demandant si c'était trop.

\- C'est trop, répondit Tommy à sa pensée, et Oliver était peut-être un peu reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami. Vous allez où, au fait ? Tu n'as rien dit.

\- Nan. N'essaye même pas, fit Oliver en secouant la tête avant de balancer la cravate sur son lit pour arranger le col de sa chemise. Je suis sûr à 80 % que tu le dirais à Laurel, qui enverrait un message à Sara, et je parie que Sara est avec Felicity en ce moment. Elle saurait où on va avant même que j'aie quitté ma chambre.

\- Tu sors ? demanda la voix de la personne préférée d'Oliver en interrompant sa conversation avec Tommy.

\- Oui, Speedy. J'ai un rencard.

Les yeux de Thea s'illuminèrent et elle entra dans la chambre pour sauter sur le lit de son frère.

\- Avec Lissy ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en acquiesçant. Je devrais y aller. Je veux lui prendre des fleurs avant.

Il fit un geste de la main à Tommy avant de refermer son ordinateur après un « à plus tard ».

\- N'achète pas de fleurs, parvint à dire Thea avant qu'il n'ait pu lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Achète de la glace.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Oliver en penchant la tête.

\- Lissy a dit qu'elle adore la glace plus que n'importe quoi d'autre quand elle me coiffait dans ma chambre hier. Menthe chocolat.

Oliver lui adressa un sourire extatique et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quand même lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- T'es mon héroïne, Speedy !

* * *

Oliver avait trois minutes et vingt-trois secondes d'avance quand il sonna à la porte et Felicity sauta pratiquement de sa place sur le canapé.

\- Salut, lui dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Quand elle vit la façon dont il la regardait, elle rougit.

\- Hey, fit-il avec un sourire aussi large et aussi lumineux que le sien. Tu es très belle.

Elle se passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Merci. Toi aussi. T'es très beau, j'veux dire. Beau.

Oliver sortit le pot de glace qu'il avait acheté chez le glacier au coin de la rue.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu adorais la glace menthe chocolat plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, expliqua-t-il quand elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Ce quelqu'un avait raison, répondit-elle en prenant le pot avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Merci.

\- Tu peux la manger dans la voiture, proposa Oliver. On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Felicity acquiesça et rentra récupérer son sac et son téléphone, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- C'est une surprise.

Elle soupira.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Sara m'a dit que tu ne l'avais même pas dit à Tommy.

Oliver rit.

\- Ça, c'est parce que je savais que ma réponse trouverait un chemin jusqu'à toi.

\- Tu as probablement raison, admit Felicity.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour essayer de se faire une idée. Ils n'allaient pas au cinéma. Elle en était sûre. Le cinéma était dans la direction opposée.

\- On n'va pas dans un endroit trop classe, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle jouait encore avec son bracelet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de trop classe. Promis, lui assura Oliver tandis qu'ils passaient le panneau « Vous quittez Starling City ».

\- On ne quitte pas le Michigan, pas vrai ? Parce que j'ai dit à ma mère que je serais à la maison à minuit.

Ça le fit rire.

\- Non. Il y a un parc près du port Benton que j'aime beaucoup. J'me suis dit qu'on pourrait y pique-niquer.

Felicity eut un sourire rayonnant.

\- J'adore pique-niquer.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui surprit Oliver, et s'il n'avait pas été en train de conduire, il n'aurait pas été capable de se contrôler. Mais un accident était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, donc il se contenta de sourire largement.

* * *

\- C'est vraiment génial, Oliver, parvint à dire Felicity avant de mordre dans une fraise recouverte de chocolat. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu sais que Raisa a préparé tout ça ?

\- Bien sûr que j'le sais, répondit-elle en riant. Tu n'aurais jamais pu préparer ces sandwiches et ne parlons pas des cookies.

\- Je devrais être vexé, mais c'est la vérité. Et tu peux toujours me donner un baiser de remerciement. Je serais ravi de le lui transmettre dès que je la verrai.

Felicity sortit les pieds du petit lac et croisa les bras par-dessus ses genoux.

\- Oliver…

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, mais Oliver comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, Felicity, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Et je sais que je n'suis pas le genre de gars à se mettre en couple, mais j'aimerais essayer. Avec toi.

Il tendit la main vers les bras de Felicity pour les décroiser pour pouvoir lui tenir la main. Elle parut contrariée.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, Oliver, mais…

\- Pas de mais, la coupa-t-il en niant de la tête en prenant sa main dans les deux siennes. On s'aime bien. Donnons-nous une chance.

\- J'en ai envie. J'en ai vraiment envie, répondit-elle en se dégageant la main. Mais on va tous les deux partir pour la fac à la fin de l'été…

\- L'été n'a même pas encore commencé !

Elle sourit faiblement.

\- Et on ne pourra pas se voir. Je n'veux pas d'une relation où la fin est en vue. Je ne pourrais pas en profiter, Oliver. Je verrais toujours ce rencard où on devrait se séparer et ce n'est juste pour aucun de nous.

\- Mais…

Elle ne le laissa pas parler et continua.

\- Restons amis. Et peut-être que, dans quelques années, si on ressent toujours la même chose et qu'on est tous les deux de retour à Starling City…

Oliver se leva et fit le tour de la couverture du pique-nique afin de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Si tu voulais bien juste écou…

Les lèvres de Felicity tremblaient quand elle l'interrompit de nouveau.

\- S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses si difficiles. J'ai vraim…

\- Je vais à Harvard.

Felicity ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise et le fixa du regard, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu… Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu vas au MIT et c'est pour ça que je vais aussi à Boston. Oui, il est possible qu'on ne puisse pas se voir tous les jours, mais on aura tous les weekends. Et peut-être que, si nos emplois du temps le permettent, on pourra prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble une fois par semaine, par exemple.

Elle secoua la tête en se levant, entraînant Oliver avec elle.

\- Tu n'peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Et si on croit seulement qu'on s'aime bien et qu'ensuite quand on se donne une chance, on réalise à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'on se sépare au bout d'une semaine ? Oh, _et si_ on décide à Boston qu'on ne peut pas le faire ? Et si on se déteste l'un l'autre ? Et si _tu me_ détestes parce que tu m'as juste suivie à Boston et que les choses n'ont pas marché ? Et si tu penses que j'ai détruit ton avenir ? Et si tu m'en veux de ne pas être heureux là-bas ? Je n'peux pas prendre ce risque. Non. Tu n'peux pas faire ça.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'elle allait réagir comme ça et la confirmation le fit se sentir plus à l'aise avec sa décision.

\- _Respire_ , Felicity. Respire une seconde. J'y ai réfléchi, lui dit-il en la faisant se rasseoir sur le coin de la couverture, face à lui. Je n'ai jamais rien prévu pour après le lycée, contrairement à toi. Je me moque de la fac où j'irai. Je veux faire des études de commerce et pouvoir continuer à jouer au football. Et pratiquement chaque fac peut m'offrir ça. Mes parents veulent que j'intègre une des huit grandes universités privées du nord-ouest, donc je suis libre de choisir une d'entre elles. Et Tommy va aussi à Harvard. Donc je ne fais pas que te suivre là-bas. Il semble juste qu'on va se retrouver dans la même ville.

Il pouvait voir l'espoir grandir dans les yeux de Felicity.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je l'suis, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Tu ne fais pas que me suivre ?

\- Non. Il se trouve juste que tu seras là-bas aussi, répondit-il en lui prenant la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Et si on se sépare ?

\- On ne le fera pas.

\- Et si on le fait ?

Il soupira.

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner, avec cette question, pas vrai ?

Felicity haussa les épaules et il y eut une pointe de sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Alors on sera séparés et toujours amis.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, acquiesça-t-il.

Et Felicity le crut, c'est pourquoi elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Oliver, et après la première seconde de surprise, il répondit à son baiser, tenant sa joue de sa main libre. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis là, à s'embrasser, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, mais ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle au bout d'un moment, ce qui les força à mettre fin au baiser.

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle en souriant comme des idiots, Oliver sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, dit-il en lui donnant la petite boîte, et elle plissa les yeux, perplexe.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle sembla curieuse.

\- Bon anniversaire en retard.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, mais Felicity l'entendit quand même et lui donna un rapide baiser.

\- Merci.

\- Tu ne l'as même pas ouvert.

\- Tu y as pensé. C'est suffisant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte, elle trouva une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif. Il y avait un oiseau assis sur une branche sur le pendentif. C'était simple, mais vraiment beau.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Felicity avec son plus grand sourire en le prenant.

\- C'est une clé USB, expliqua Oliver. J'ai vu dans une série qu'une fille en avait toujours une avec elle en collier et je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être aussi.

\- J'adore !

Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus, et même si elle n'avait pas prévu d'approfondir le baiser, ça arriva quand même. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, de nouveau à bout de souffle, Oliver se rappela de leur rencontre.

\- Felicity, lança-t-il contre ses lèvres avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu séduis la fille.

Il commença à rire quand Felicity se libéra de son étreinte et le frappa à l'épaule. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand il lui attrapa la main.

\- Je plaisante, même si ça a vraiment marché.

Felicity lui adressa un regard noir, mais le laissa quand même la prendre dans ses bras. Il était peut-être un idiot, mais au moins il était son idiot à présent.

* * *

 **Et voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue…**


	8. Epilogue

**Traduction de la fiction de** _ **kindheitstraum**_ **. – Merci à Béné pour son aide.**

 **Merci également à** **audelie** **(et le collier usb se trouve en tapant bit-point-do/presentpic mais en remplaçant -point- par un point),** **ulzimevelioska** **,** **Ally84** **,** **olicity-love** **,** **Evy 47** **et** **Delicity-Unicorn** **.**

* * *

 **Épilogue : « Y a pas moyen que je te laisse me demander en mariage. »**

Exactement un an plus tard, tout le monde était de retour à Starling City. Il y avait un mariage auquel assister. Raisa et Dimitri se mariaient au même endroit où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'invitation quelques mois plus tôt, Felicity avait sauté au plafond dans sa chambre étudiante, avant d'aller à la fraternité où résidaient Oliver et Tommy. Aucun des deux n'avait vérifié ses emails de la journée, ce qui ne la surprit pas, donc quand elle entra avec un large sourire fier au visage en agitant l'invitation, les deux garçons comprirent pourquoi.

La cérémonie se déroula sans un accro. Raisa était resplendissante et Dimitri versa une larme quand, attendant à l'autel, il la vit pour la première fois. Felicity vit Tommy essuyer quelques larmes lorsque les vœux furent échangés et elle aurait probablement ri si ça n'avait pas été aussi beau.

Le couple de jeunes mariés profitait de sa première danse quand Oliver sortit une boîte de la poche de sa veste et prit la main de Felicity pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit ce qu'il avait dans son autre main, et pendant une seconde elle oublia de respirer.

Quand même, elle dégagea rapidement sa main de celle d'Oliver.

\- Mmm mmm. Pas question. Oublie ça ! fit Felicity en secouant fermement la tête.

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel, parce qu'il savait à quoi elle était en train de penser, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. S'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait en tête, il aurait probablement pensé la même chose.

\- S'il te plaît, Felicity. Laisse-moi juste parler.

\- Non !

C'était un murmure, mais il pouvait quand même entendre sa colère.

\- Tu sais à quel point je _déteste_ quand les gens font ça. Ce n'est pas juste envers les mariés. Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de Raisa et Dimitri, et y a pas moyen que je te laisse me demander en mariage. Non, Oliver.

\- Mais…

Felicity le fusilla du regard, quand Thea apparut près de lui.

\- Tu lui as demandé ?

\- Tu en as parlé à ta sœur ? fit Felicity d'une voix plus élevée à présent, et Tommy, Laurel et Sara, qui étaient assis à la même table, se tournèrent vers eux.

\- C'est pas c'que tu crois, essaya d'expliquer Oliver, mais Thea l'interrompit en répondant à la question sous-entendue.

\- Ollie veut que Lissy emménage avec lui, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Oliver soupira, Felicity fixa des yeux la boîte dans sa main, Tommy et Sara imitèrent l'expression de Thea, et Laurel fut la seule personne à ne pas comprendre pourquoi Felicity était si contrariée quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Où est l'appartement ?

Elle fut perplexe que personne ne lui réponde.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? reprit-elle finalement.

\- Felicity croyait qu'il allait faire sa demande, expliqua Sara sans détourner le regard de Felicity, qui fixait toujours des yeux la boîte.

La bouche de Laurel forma un « oh » et elle put à peine retenir un petit rire.

\- Tu n'allais pas faire ta demande ? murmura Felicity en lui prenant la boîte dans sa main.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, il y avait une clé à l'intérieur.

\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, plaisanta Oliver, le soulagement l'envahissant. Mais je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous soit prêt pour ça.

Felicity commença à rougir et reporta son regard sur la clé, qui était toujours dans la boîte.

\- Mais c'est vrai que je t'aime et je veux me réveiller avec toi tous les matins. Je veux te voir plus que juste quelques heures par semaine, parce que nos emplois du temps sont si remplis. Je veux me disputer avec toi à propos de regarder _Le Bachelor_ ou quelque chose de vraiment bien.

Felicity le frappa légèrement et Oliver sourit en réponse.

\- Je veux t'écouter bavarder sur des trucs techniques auxquels je ne vais rien comprendre. Je veux que tu me casses les pieds pour que je révise pour ne pas me planter en cours. Je…

Felicity le fit taire avec un baiser et Oliver l'embrassa aussitôt en retour. Thea applaudit et ses boucles s'agitèrent. Tommy essaya de lui couvrir les yeux, mais quand elle menaça de le mordre, il leva les mains en signe de défense.

\- Alors tu vas emménager avec moi ? marmonna Oliver quand ils s'écartèrent. J'te promets que l'appartement est exactement entre nos deux campus et c'est vraiment près de ce restaurant italien que tu adores.

\- Bien sûr que je vais emménager avec toi.

Oliver eut un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je t'aime.

Felicity eut un sourire timide aux lèvres. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait dit ces mots, c'était comme dans un rêve à chaque fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Trois ans plus tard, ils eurent leurs diplômes avec honneur. Le cadeau d'Oliver pour la remise du diplôme de Felicity fut une bague et une question, et son cadeau pour lui fut un « oui ».

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cette histoire… J'ai beaucoup aimé la traduire et j'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié l'accueil reçu ! J'espère reprendre plus tard une autre histoire sur Arrow mais pour l'instant je fais une pause. Je ne traduis pas mais je continue à lire en réfléchissant à ce que je vais traduire dans quelques mois. Si vous avez des suggestions (histoires complètes uniquement) ou des demandes d'univers, de personnages ou de styles, n'hésitez pas à me les dire, je garde ça en tête…**


End file.
